Photographs
by eJemima
Summary: What do you do when the love of your life die, because you love her? You go back in time and make her hate you... HP/LL, Blaise/OC implied. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Letter

A/N: NOW EDITED! Not betaed, but I got the writing program's spelling and grammar check working, so this should be without major errors in spelling and grammar, I know myself how annoying that can get while reading, so this is for you, my lovely readers! Would still like to get a beta though, to rewise the plot and such...

Okay, so I've had this story laying around, for quiet a while and I've actually written a few chapters of it and even made a fanfic trailer for it on youtube, so I decided it was time to puplish it, so here it is. My favorite Harry Potter couple Hermione and Draco in an adventure of time traveling and avoiding destiny. Hope you all like it, remember to review and there might be more in the future. You're welcome to watch and comment on the trailer too, I'd love to hear what you all think about it!

I don't own anything but the plotline! J. K. Rowling beat me to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_"Mommy! Mommy!" The little curly haired girl ran in to her mother in the living room, waving an old crumbled piece of paper, "Look what I found! It looks really old!" she said exited, "Please read what it says!" The young woman, in her mid twenties, smiled at her four year daughter and held her 7 month pregnant stomach as she sat down, taking the paper that her daughter handed her. Her face lit up in a smile as she recognized the words scrambled on the old paper with the messy handwriting, she knew so well. She felt a little hand pull in her dress and looked down into the big brown eyes of her daughter._

_"What does it say mommy?" _

_"This sweetie is the beginning to a long story about hate, love, hardships, tears, time, fights and destiny." _

_The little girl looked at her, puzzlement clear in her eyes. _

_"What does that mean?" she asked. The young woman grinned warmly and kissed the soft curls._

_"One day I'll tell you a story about a young girl and a very special boy..."_

I threw myself in my armchair nearest to the fireplace and gave a loud sigh. Luna looked up from her book and glanced at me. We were in our hang out spot; one of the many rooms, the room of requirement could muster. It was furnished as any other common room of Hogwarts, except for the mixed Slytherin and Ravenclaw colors, a symbol of our houses unity through our long term friendship.

"So, how are you holding up?" Luna asked and closed her book.

"I'm not" I said with another sigh,"Damn, why does it have to be so hard? How have you managed 5 months like this? What's your secret?" I turned to face Luna, hoping for a smart answer, which would mend my pain. She smiled sadly.

"I try not to think about it and ignoring the feelings that appear every time I see them..."

I made a face. Really, was that all I could do, try and ignore it?

"So in other words, I have to lock myself up, here or in the Slytherin common room. I'm sharing the head common room with her, damn it! And that smock is there with her, like all the time! Touching, cuddling, and kissing! It makes me sick!" I rambled, clenching my fists as I felt the anger and disgust, "The sight of the son of a no good... is touching MY girl!"

"Technically, she's not your girl Draco, you, yourself made sure that wouldn't happen, right?" Luna said matter of factly.

"And remind me again, why I did that?"

"So she wouldn't die?"

"Oh yeah, that's the one... Stupid Voldemort. So I don't really have much of a choice, do I? It's either, watch her with another guy or watch her die. Life is cruel..." I leaned back in the armchair and stared empty at the ceiling as Luna took her book again. For a long moment we sat together without any of us uttering a word.

"I'm really sorry Luna..." I suddenly said in a low voice. Luna looked up at me.

"For what?" she asked.

"For doing what I did. If I haven't you and Harry could be happy together..." Luna shook her head.

"Don't be. I would've done the same. Besides, we'd miss Hermione too much, and watch you so miserable, we'd probably feel guilty..."

_"Okay, I'm gonna do this!"_

_"No, no you're not! You can't just change things like that! Luna, please tell him not to do this!"_

_Harry shouted desperately. Luna just shook her head. Her blue eyes soaked in tears._

_"Yes I can!" Draco shouted back, holding the book in a firm grip. "And I will! I can't live without her and it's my fault she's gone! You miss her too, right?"_

_"Of cause I do, more than you can imagine... But, even if you succeeded in getting back, what would you do to prevent this? "_

_He looked at the boy in front of him, who had become his most important friend._

_"I'll make her hate me, you and her both... Like that we won't be friends, she won't fall in love with me and he would have no reason to kill her!" His friend shook his head._

_"After everything we've been through? Were all our fights for being friends worthless? You're gonna throw it all away? She wouldn't want that..." _

_"Well, she's not here to decide, is she?"_

I sighed and took another bite of my buttered toast. I had been drifting off in thoughts yet again as I stared at the Gryffindor table. It had already been 6 years, but I still caught myself, time and time again thinking about playing a game of Quidditch with my former closest friend or wanting to cuddle with the girl who had been my girlfriend – the one and only girl I've ever loved, would ever love and still loved more than anything, now that friend and that girl hated my guts, and my big love belonged to another guy. The only things I had that witnessed of how it all had been, were the three pictures hidden in my room under a pillow. They were pictures of another reality, another reality where I was in the redheads place. I sighed once again I really needed to pull myself together. Six years and I missed them every second, but they despised me, hated me, like they were supposed to, this was how it was supposed to be, this way, _he_ wouldn't kill her. I would only have to endure eight months more and it would be over.

Hermione Granger rose from the Gryffindor table. Her boyfriend looked up at her.

"Where you're going? There are no classes."

"Which doesn't mean you can't study, Ron." she said with a smile and gave him a kiss, "I'm off to the library."

As she walked out the great hall she yet again got the feeling like someone watched her, but as always when she looked back everyone was preoccupied with their own things. She shook it off. She ought to be used to it, after all it had happened frequently ever since she came to Hogwarts, but she still got the chills every time.

She reached the library in no time and started searching for the book she had been recommended by professor McGonagall. They had been learning about different kinds of time traveling and because of the adventures of third year, Hermione was a bit ahead of the rest of the class and had been given some more advanced tasks, her class was learning about the time turner. With some help from the librarian, she found the book about some dangerous and advanced time traveling spells, in the closed section. As the time turner only could be used when traveling a couple of days back in time, this book contained spells, used to travel years back.

She exited the library and met Harry and Ron in the hall arguing with Malfoy and his gang, which wasn't anything unusual really. Hermione heaved a sigh a walked towards them. Malfoy saw her and smirked.

"What is this? The mud blood came to join in?" he said with a sneer.

"Bugger off Malfoy! I don't have time for your pointless talk." Hermione said angry.

Malfoy and his crew started to laugh. Hermione graphed Ron's arm, to stop him from attacking them.

"Don't" she said, "they're not worth it..."

She was about to leave, when Malfoy suddenly stopped laughing and pointed at the book Hermione had just gotten from the library.

"Are you gonna read that?" he asked. Hermione blinked. The question was serious, with no trace of mocking, but rather bit nervousness.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" Hermione said trying to sound indifferently, "Come on guys, I'm leaving..."

Later that night when Hermione had said goodnight to Ron and Harry, she took out the book, she'd borrowed earlier, for a little nightly reading. As she opened the book a white envelope fell out. She picked it up. "Hermione Granger" it read. Curious about that someone would write a letter to her and put it in a book she opened the envelope and read:

_Hermione my love..._

_I don't expect you to believe this, actually you might not even want to read it through, but the reason I write this, is because you're dead..._

_Well, I guess the real reason I write this is for my own sake, as to remind myself of what happened. I write from a future and another time. It might be hard to understand, but as you're a smart girl (the smartest I've ever known anyway) and considering it is in this book you might believe me..._

Hermione stopped reading. What was this? A letter addressed to her from the future? And what was it had said, she was dead..? Who was this person? Hermione had soon forgotten everything about reading the book and continued the letter.

_I imagine you already is very confused, so I'll start by tell about who I am, my time and our relationship. As I write this I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts. My time at Hogwarts has been the best, and I'll look back at it with a smile. I met the two persons who came to mean everything to me. Harry Potter, my closest and most precious friend and you, my love. The three of us has been together ever since we started at Hogwarts and even though I was in another house than you and Harry, we were inseparable. I don't know when I started loving you more than a friend, but when we were in our forth year we realized our feelings and started dating, I don't know if you can imagine how my father reacted when he found out that his son, pure blooded and a servant-of-the-dark-lord to be, made friends with Harry Potter and fell in love with a muggleborn, not happy I can tell you... But with you and Harry's help I was able to stand up to my father and decide my own path. In the time with you and Harry I was the happiest, so of cause it didn't last. Voldemort had risen again and the war began. You and I fought alongside Harry and we had many victories. But then it happened. My father had told Voldemort about us and as to punish me for not choosing his side, and to torture Harry, he kidnapped you and killed you in front of us. Hermione, I loved you, and I will always love you, this is why I'm doing this. I just can't live on without you and thinking it's my fault. I'm gonna make it right. I weren't supposed to befriend you and Harry and we weren't supposed to fall in love... I've gone back in time to make it the way it was supposed to be, with you guys hating me, this way Voldemort won't kill you. So this is how it's gonna be... I will use this opportunity to apologize, I know it might be a bad excuse, but it's the only way I know... For all the hurtful things I'll say and do to you, I'm so, so sorry. I mean none of it and it hurts me to do it, but it's necessary for you to hate me, sorry... I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I love you in this time and the one I've gone back to and I'm doing this for you, cause I don't want you to die, then rather hate me..._

_I could go on forever, telling you about all the things we've done together and how much I love you, but I think I'll leave it at this, see you at the train, and make sure to hate, so you won't fall for me..._

_Yours forever..._

Hermione held her breath and closed her eyes. This was it. She'd read the letter and now she would see who had written for her, who she'd been in love with, in another time. Hermione already, from the text had a clue of who it could be, but, was that even possible? She opened her eyes slowly and read the name in the end of the letter.

_Draco Malfoy_


	2. The Real Draco Malfoy

**A/N**: So here's second chap. Hope you enjoy! Remember to REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two<span>**

Draco Malfoy was still laughing at Blaise's latest's joke when the fun came to a halt with a slam in the table in front of him. Draco looked up and met a couple of furious hazel eyes of Hermione Granger. Draco sank and braced himself from the storm he knew was coming.

"What is this Malfoy!" she practically shouted in anger. Draco blinked a moment but quickly found his composure and his cold facade. He looked down at the crumbled paper, which had been slammed onto the table.

"Is that a trick question? It looks like a piece of paper to me Granger..." he said with a little amusement.

"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy! I know you know what this is! And this is NOT something you joke about!" she stood there in front of him, breathing hard in order to calm herself down. Draco wanted to stand up and hold her close but he thought better of it and shrugged, not looking at her.

"I have really no idea what you're talking about do you think I would use so much energy, just to play a joke on you? Don't get ahead of yourself mud blood." This hit her right on the spot and Draco knew it. He saw the tears creeping from her eyes as she turned and stormed out the Great hall. Draco saw Weasley and Potter get up from the Gryffindor table and run after her. The entire Slytherin table was laughing their heads off and Draco received several "well done's" and claps on the shoulder, he himself couldn't laugh at the situation and just sat there looking at the closed doors, which the Gryffindors had disappeared through. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Why did it have to be like this? Why did it have to be this hard? He felt like he could join Hermione in her crying, but he had better not. As things were now, a Malfoy didn't cry, especially not over a simple mudblood he'd hurt!

It was a couple of weeks later when Draco was on evening duty as the Slytherin prefect, that he strolled down the corridors one late evening. He was for once in a good mood, as he had caught several students out after curfew and even caught a couple snogging in an empty classroom and taken several points from almost every house, except for Slytherin of cause. Life was good. He was on his way back to the Slytherin dungeons, when he walked past an open door to an empty classroom. Draco smirked and tiptoed to the door opening it slowly, ready to draw even more points from some poor house. What he found behind the door was not what he'd expected though. A dark figure sat in one of the large windowsills. The moonlight lit up a sad face framed by brown, curly hair and the tears that watered brown eyes. Draco sank a lump. Hermione Granger. She felt his presence in the classroom and looked towards him.

"What do you want?" she said in an angrily, her voice groggy from crying.

"It's after curfew, Granger" he said in a low voice and stepped closer to her.

"What do I care? I'm just a low mud blood, right?" Draco sighed, he really shouldn't be here. He really needed to go, before something happened, before he said something he shouldn't say. But he couldn't move, his feet wouldn't move an inch.

"Look Granger, I'm sorry..." There he had said it, it had started. _Damn it! _

Granger started laughing.

"You're sorry! Draco Malfoy says his sorry! Well, that's rich. What is your game, Malfoy? First you play a cruel joke, by hiding a letter in a book, which makes me dream all sorts of weird dreams, then you humiliate me in front of the entire school and now you tell me you're sorry?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fucking sorry!" Draco shouted suddenly, feeling his temper rising. _Calm down Draco, _his mind told him, _you don't wanna go there, it's gonna ruin everything! _But Draco didn't listen. He was tired. Tired of always hiding and suppressing he's feelings, acting up a person he wasn't and hurting the one he loved. He didn't care anymore. Granger seemed taken aback for a moment. She stepped down from the windowsill and walked towards him.

"What is wrong with you? You're being all un-malfoy-ish all of a sudden..." she stopped, mere inches in front of him, "is this another cruel game of yours?" Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

"Will you stop with game thing? Nothing is wrong with me, this is who I am, Hermione, this is the real Draco Malfoy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked confused. Draco took in a deep breath and reached for something in his back pocket.

"I'm so gonna regret this" he mumbled to himself. He found what seemed to be four photos and gave them to Hermione. She looked at his outstretched hand questioning.

"Take a look," he said, without taking his eyes of her. Hermione took the pictures and glanced at them quickly.

"What's this?" she asked and looked up and Draco. He leaned over to be able to see the pictures with her.

"Well, this is a photograph of the two of us, cuddling in bed, half naked…" Draco smirked and pointed at the first picture, showing him and Hermione. At the picture they both smiled at each other lovingly, before started kissing, a kiss which quickly grew more passionate. Draco smiled to himself as he remembered what events had follow after that photograph had been taken.

"The next one is Luna and Harry fooling around outside." Draco then continued. On the next picture were a smiling Luna and Harry in a tight embrace. Harry whispered something to Luna and she laughed whole heartenly. It was clear to sense the love between, even though it was only a picture.

"And these two," Draco said and took the last two, "I one of me and Harry and one of the three of us…" At both pictures Harry, Draco and Hermione herself, had bright smiling faces, which she'd never seen on either Harry or Malfoy and she looked to be happier than she had ever felt. Hermione blinked.

"What is this?" she asked again and looked at Malfoy. Draco's eyes locked with hers, for a moment, as if he was looking for something in her eyes.

"It's… it's another reality. Something that would have been, if only a few things where made differently." Hermione looked over the pictures again.

"I don't get it. It's like, you're in Ron's place…" she said in a low thoughtful voice, none the less, Draco heard it clearly. He watched her as she looked over the pictures again.

"Actually, he's in mine, but yes…" Draco said hesitant. Hermione looked up at him.

"But how? Why?" She asked puzzled. Draco drew a sigh.

"I really didn't want to tell you this and I'm probably gonna regret it."

"What?" Hermione urged.

"You believe in going back in time, right? Well, let me but it this way; this isn't the first time that I'm experiencing my seventh year at Hogwarts, or my all my years at Hogwarts actually, It's more like I've gone to Hogwarts for 21 years, this is my third seventh year…" Draco explained. Hermione blinked, as trying to comprehend what he was saying. Then she started laughing and threw the pictures at him as she went for the door.

"That got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Your joke is really lousy this time Malfoy. I know it's possible to travel, like a couple of hours back, but seven years, and twice? That's just NOT possible! And I've heard that it's not possible to fake magic photos, but somehow you figured out how, because there's no way I would ever be like that with you. Not in this reality, not in anyone, I'm all Ron's." and with that she was out the door. Draco was left alone and confused. How could she not have believed him? Draco sunk to the floor and stared at the pictures in front of him. Maybe she was right. Maybe all this was a bad joke after all. Maybe he had dreamt it all. Maybe it was all his imagination, his mind playing him a trick, but what about Luna then? She somehow remembered it all, just like him. Was fate, or whatever, playing tricks on her too? Anyway, wasn't it a good thing that she didn't believe him, had it not been the whole idea behind the madness that she couldn't fall in love with him, so Voldemort wouldn't kill her? So, this was a good thing, right? Then why did he feel so miserable? Draco sighed, collected the pictures and got off of the floor. He needed to sleep, that was the problem, after a good night's sleep, he would see things clearer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I wanted the chapter to be a little longer, but figured this was a good point to break of the chapter. Hope you liked it and rememer to REVIEW! Thanks


	3. The Other Life

**A/N**: So, this is chapter three, not much to tell other than – enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

_"Draco, come on! We promised Luna and Harry we'll meet them at the three broomsticks, and we're already late!" Hermione shouted at the door to Draco's bedroom. As head boy and girl they shared a common room with both their private chambers linked to it. They had practically lived together since the beginning of this, their final year a Hogwarts._

_"I'm coming, coming!" Draco shouted back from behind the door. Moments later the door opened and Draco emerged from behind it. He wore average clothes, a pair of jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt, exposing his pale skin and the muscle, which had build up with the years of Quiddicth. His hair was unruly and tousled. Hermione smiled at him._

_"What took you so long?" Hermione asked annoyed. Draco rolled his eyes._

_"I was looking for something." He said and put his hands in his pocket._

_"Really? I thought you might have been doing your hair, but clearly not." She said with a smirk. Draco looked at her, slightly confused._

_"Unless," she took a few steps towards him, closing the gap between them, "Unless, you meant to have a "just-shagged" kind of look, cause then it's very well made." She rested a hand on his chest and looked up at him, biting her lip. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, before he bent down and kissed her. Hermione melted in the kiss and led her arms around his neck, to pull him closer. Draco drew his fingers through her long, soft curls, savoring every second, when it suddenly dawned to him and he broke the kiss._

_"Weren't we running late?" he asked while trying to catch his breath. Hermione blinked._

_"Oh right, Luna and Harry! Let's go!" she said, took Draco's hand and pulled him out of the common room. _

_Hands linked together Hermione and Draco walked across the Hogwarts ground in a fast pace towards Hogsmead. They met several people on the way. Most of them waving and greeting them, wanting to chat, and while Draco was up for at chat with any passerby, Hermione urged him to go on and kept telling him they were already late as it was._

_ Just before they reached the three broomsticks, Draco pulled Hermione aside from the main road to a place where no one would disturb them. Hermione heaved a sigh of annoyance. _

_"Now what, Draco? I've told you a million times, that we're la…"_

_"I love you" Draco interrupted her. Hermione looked at him, taken aback. She blinked for a few moments, and then gave him a gentle smile._

_"And I love you. What is this about all of a sudden?" _

_Draco took a deep breath grasped her hand and looked down nervously._

_"I know we're still very young," he began, his voice shaking, "I know there's a war ahead of us, so it doesn't have to be after everything is over and done, but Hermione, I want you to know that you mean everything to me, I love you more than life, you're my light, the air that I breath and if I could choose, I would want to spend the rest of my life with you." He looked up and met Hermione's eyes and he felt he could drown in them, "And I hope that you would choose the same…" Draco finished and gave her a light smile. Hermione's hazel eyes watered. _

_"Yes," she whispered, "I would…"_

Draco opened his eyes slowly, blinked a few times before he realized he was on the sofa in the room of requirement. He sighed, a dream… no a memory, one of his most cherished memories, from another time. Hermione had agreed to spend her life with him, in other words - marry him, Draco had never felt happier. But they'd never had the chance go that far, a few months later the war had broke out and Hermione had been killed, that on the contrary was the worst thing he'd ever experienced and something he didn't want to see again. For a moment he wondered why he had dreamt that memory, and then he remembered the date. The date matched the event. Great, to start the day off with a reminder of what could have been was just what he needed.

Draco rose to his elbows and felt his neck ache. A sofa really wasn't the best place to crash for the night, but going back to his chamber could mean running into the weasel or hear them in her chamber, something Draco could live without. Plus it was a Sunday, so the chances that the weasel had spend the night in her chambers, was doubled. Draco shivered at the thought. He hoped the dream didn't mean that Weasley would propose the Hermione today, but then again, they hadn't been together for as long as he and Hermione had, and Wealsey was a pussy with no backbone, so he doubted it.

They probably hadn't even had sex yet. Draco found himself finding comfort in that thought then, there was still hope. Wait hope? Hope for what, was he expecting to get together with Hermione? Wasn't he supposed to prevent it from happening?

Draco shook his head, as to get rid of the thoughts and sat up. He glanced around in the room and found a trace of breakfast on the coffee table. He smirked, took a bite of the toast and picked up the book, from last night.

A book he had sneaked out from the restricted section of the library. He had done that a lot the past seven years, advancing his magic by himself, seeing that he had already had all the classes before and knew everything they could teach. Last time he had gone through the open library, this time it was the restricted section, as a mean to learn more about how to avoid destiny, so far no such luck. But going through both the open and restricted sections, he had advanced a lot and he didn't really need his wand and only used it when others where present, for show. He was currently reading about the wordless magic, pretty useful in surprise attacks.

"Earth to Hermione!"

Hermione was pulled out of her trail of thoughts by Ron's yell in her ear. She turned to him.

"What?" she asked him annoyed. Ron was taken aback by her reaction, but he quickly recovered. Hermione had been acting more and more strange lately. It had been a habit of hers to drift off to somewhere in her mind, which her friends didn't know of. And she wouldn't in a million years tell them. She couldn't tell them that she had dreamt every night for the past weeks, dreamt of her in the most unlikely relationship – a relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"You're drifting off again," Harry answered concerned, "Where do you go?" By now she had Ron, Harry and Ginny's eyes on her, all with a worried look. Hermione began messaging her temples.

"Nowhere," she answered with a sigh, "Just haven't been sleeping well lately. Must be the ending exams starting to push…" That was a lie, both of them. She wasn't nervous for the exams, actually she felt pretty confident and looked forward even and she had been sleeping extremely well, she found herself enjoying the dreams and that was the problem. Not only did she dream of Draco Malfoy every night, but she was enjoying them and she had caught herself several times drifting off thinking about him. What was wrong with her? She was dating Ron.

But her friends seemed to take the exam nervousness for good. Ron sighed and leaned back in the sofa.

"Tell me about it! Just the mere thought gives me the creeps, but don't worry Herm, I know for sure that you'll pull through" He said and patted her shoulder. Hermione gave him a smile.

"Thanks Ron, I appreciate it." Ron smiled back at her and gave her a kiss.

"What else are boyfriends for? … Right Harry?"

"Right." Harry nodded and gave Ginny a brilliant smile. She blushed lightly.

The door appeared and opened. Draco looked up from his book to see Luna entering. Without a word, she headed for the arm chair next to the sofa and took out a book, which Draco recognized as a sixth year poison book. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, hello to you too," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hello Draco. How is your day?" She asked without looking up from the book. Draco smiled. This was typical Luna really. Draco sighed and put down his book.

"Well honestly? It's not so bad. I mean, if you think about what date it is…" Draco said trying to sound optimistic. Luna sensed that something was wrong with her friend and looked up from her book. Thinking about the date for a moment, when she suddenly understood.

"Oh, is it already that time. I'm sorry, how're you holding up?" she asked worried. Draco shrugged but happy that Luna had remembered and appreciated her concern.

"If you overlook that I dreamt it last night and hence was reminded of what was, I'm doing pretty good…"

Luna nodded and smiled sadly. She knew the feeling all too well. She frequently dreamed of her time with Harry too and missed it. And she had dreamt what had happened this date and remembered it very well. Draco and Hermione had met her and Harry in the three broomsticks, they both had a huge smile on their faces. When they told them what had happened Hermione had blushed as she gladly had showed Luna the ring. Luna smiled at herself by the memory.

"So, I guess you've been cooked up in here all day?" she asked, tipping her head. Draco nodded.

"Yeah," he said sadly and stared into the burning fire for a moment. Then he suddenly smirked, "I think I'm getting the hand of this wordless magic thing…"

"Really?" Luna asked excited. She knew all about Draco's self study. She knew he had mastered wand less magic and had been working on the wordless too. She kind of envied him. Despite her knowing of the previously times and it's events through dreams, she didn't remember anything from classes and had to study serious, but Draco helped her to understand the difficulties and had taught her, a thing or two himself.

"Can you show me? Then help me with potions afterwards?" Draco smiled at her.

"Sure, watch out for the fire." He turned his gaze to the dancing flames. As he stared at it, Luna was sure his grey eyes lit up for a moment, but she was interrupted by the small flames exploding into an inferno of fire. It had only just exploded when the small flames were back, like before and everything was back to normal. Luna looked from the Draco to the fire and back again. She was awestruck. She hadn't heard a word or seen a flicker of a wand, so it was really possible.

"Well, it's not perfect yet, but it's a head start." Draco said shrugging. Luna huffed.

"Not perfect? That was awesome! Please teach me one day!" Luna exclaimed excitedly. Draco grinned at his friend.

"Sure, but for now its potions."

"Oh, right, potions…" Luna had forgotten all about her potions homework after the display. She picked up her school book and rose from the chair to sit down beside Draco.

The remaining of the evening was used to discuss potions between two secret friends and when Draco returned to the head common room, to go to bed; he was relieved to find it empty and went straight for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter three is done. Wauw, this goes better than I thought writing it. Are you as exited as me to find out what happens? I hope you are, 'cause I'm in a flow with this story! It shouldn't be long for the next chap, so untill then, take care!


	4. Noticing You

**A/N**: I think you've already noticed this, but in case you're still confused, the slanting text is flashbacks/dreams, and a little warning, those flashbacks are mostly rather cheesey. Anyway, yet again – enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four<span>**

_She felt the fingers trailing down her naked skin, followed by a hot, wet tongue. She moaned and urged him to continue. He smirked and stopped hovering over her with a teasing glance in his eyes._

_"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked teasingly. She met his gaze and their eyes locked, brown with grey._

_"What do you think?" she asked slightly annoyed that he had stopped, "I thought it obvious; don't ruin the mood the pointless talk!" She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down, catching his mouth with hers and as the battle of tongues grew more passionate, he continued to work on her pants._

_"What are you thinking?" He asked her as she rested her head on his chest and drew light circles around his navel. She smiled, kissed his navel and rose above him, looking at him. _

_"I never imagined I could be this happy, this content, so at peace." She said, meeting his eyes, "I mean, being with you is amazing. I really can't imagine what I'll do without you. What if we've never became friends?" He shivered by the mere thought of it. _

_"I know what would happen," he said. She looked at him questing, "I'd die", was the simple answer. She watched him for a moment, seeing the truth and seriousness in his eyes then she nodded._

_"Yeah, me too... I wouldn't want to live a life without you… it wouldn't be worth it…" She nuzzled her nose in his collarbone and inhaled his sent, "I love you, Draco Malfoy" she whispered._

This dream had been different from the others. It had been more… intense and they had actually made love, which was a first too. Hermione felt hot. The dream defiantly had had an effect on her, whether she would admit it or not. She drew a sigh and decided to take a bath to cool herself down.

She didn't have her own bathroom, but shared it with the head boy, which happened to be the boy, who had haunted her dreams and mind for the last weeks. Hermione glanced at the clock. It was still early, if she was lucky, he'd still be asleep and she would avoid running into him. She gathered a few towels, her clothes and peeked out the door. Hermione drew a sigh of relief when she found the common room empty. She tiptoed across the room to the bathroom.

When she was about to open the door, it opened by itself, or so it seemed at first, but she soon realized that it wasn't the case. On the other side of the doorframe was Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a lose pajama bottom and a wet towel covering his blond hair. But what caught Hermione's attention was his pale, naked chest. She seemed to know it very well. She knew every little detail of the pale skin and she found herself longing to touch it, caress it, like she'd done in the dream. Hermione's eyes widened and she started blushing as she remembered the dream.

"Morning Granger. Good timing, I was just finishing up, take all the time you need." He said and gave her a smile. Hermione was taken aback. It was not a gloating smirk, like she'd received so many times before, but a genuine, gentle smile. Realizing she was staring, she blushed and hurried past him. Catching his sent she made her dizzy and she closed the door before anything happened.

Alone in the bathroom she collapsed at the floor, letting out a breath she didn't realize she had held back. What was happening? Ever since she had found that stupid letter, things had changed. Malfoy had begun to occupy her mind more and more, and if that wasn't enough, Malfoy seemed to be a lot nicer to her. He hadn't mocked or called her names, since their conversation in the classroom and the pictures. Oh, the pictures, she had totally forgotten them, because all of the dreams. From those pictures, it seemed that Harry was somehow involved. Really, what was going on! She really needed to discuss this with someone, but who?

A week before the Christmas holidays Draco was strolling down the corridors, when called him from behind. Draco turned and saw Harry Potter come running towards him. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Can I help you Potter?" Draco asked trying to sound indifferent, although he was very curious as to what his former best friend wanted him.

"Ehm, can I talk to you?" Potter asked, a bit insecure.

"Sure, go ahead" Draco urged looking at the boy before him. Potter looked around them. Several bypassing students glanced at them, wondering if the two rivals was about to start a fight again.

"Can we go somewhere with more private?" Potter asked his voice low. Draco smirked and raised a brow.

"Not sure I dare…" he said and the smirk evolved to a grin, "If you promise not to do any funny business." Potter blinked not quite getting what he was saying at first, then it dawned to him and he blushed lightly.

"What? No, absolutely not! None of that!" he exclaimed promptly. Draco began laughing. Really laugh. This was such a nice familiar feeling. He and Harry used to mess with each other like this all the time and Draco could feel how he missed it.

Potter on the other hand was dumbfounded. He'd never seen Malfoy like this, genuinely laughing, yet somehow the scene seemed strangely familiar and Harry couldn't help but to join Malfoy in his laughter. It was contagious.

"Come on knucklehead; let's get out of here…" Potter said in between laughs. Draco tried to stop is laughs as he followed Potter to an abandoned classroom. As they walked, Draco thought about what Potter had called him. 'Knucklehead', it was a friendly nickname, which Potter had called him at more than one occasion in the past. Draco couldn't help but smile to himself.

"So, what is this about then?" Draco asked as he closed the door behind him and looked at 'the-boy-who-lived'. Potter placed himself on one of the tables.

"Hermione came and talked to me the other day…" he began. Draco huffed.

"Really? Well, that sure is weird. For a friend to come and talk to you, what have the world come to, I wonder…" Draco commented sarcastic. Potter rolled his eyes.

"No, stupid, that's not it, it's the things she said." He sighed, "She showed me a letter she found and told me about some photos you showed her and then there are the dreams."

"Dreams?" the conversation had suddenly caught Draco's interest and he rose from the table, "what dreams?"

"About you apparently, about the two of you in a relationship…" Potter explained and looked at Draco intensely. Draco didn't meet his gaze. He looked out one of the window with a distant glance.

"Well, she's not the only one…"

"I don't get it," Potter said after a moment of silence. Draco looked at him, "What 's going on, that is. What's your plan? What are you playing at?" Draco could sense and anger rising in the other boy. He sighed.

"You may not believe me, but I'm not planning anything, actually I'd wish none of this had happened, but it seems unavoidable…"

"Indeed…" Potter commented, "So if what you're saying is true and you have travelled back in time, to avoid Hermione's death, then the other thing is true too?"

"What thing?"

Potter blushed and looked down, he seemed fidgety.

"The thing about… Luna and I…"

Draco smiled at him. This was nostalgic. He'd seen that shy expression before. It was the same when Harry had first admitted to his friend, that he had a crush on the Luna girl.

"Yeah, you were head over heels and… wait, you've been dreaming about her, haven't you?" Draco asked with a mischievous grin. Potter nodded. Draco plotted down on the one of the chairs, with a defeated sigh.

"It seems that no matter what I do, I can't change things. I mean it's a good thing with you and Luna, but if it means that I can't prevent Hermione from getting killed then, what's the point?"

Potter watched him for a silent moment. It was weird, seeing Draco Malfoy dejected like this and for some reason he believed the feelings of his nemesis to be honest and felt sorry. He sat down beside him and stared into space.

"So…" he began hesitantly, "you really love her, don't you?" Draco huffed.

"You have no idea… Doesn't the fact that I've gone 7 years back twice tell something?"

"Twice?" Potter asked confused.

"Yeah, the first time I failed. Hermione and I started going out, so did you and Luna and Weasley was angry and jealous, so out of anger he tipped my dad about it and Hermione's fate was sealed, ergo I went back again this time determined to keep away from Hermione and look how that's going. I guess you really can't change destiny, it always seems to find you…" Draco admitted, thinking back on his first failure.

Potter seemed thoughtful for a moment then, he turned to Draco.

"So you're saying that Luna and I are destined?" Potter said hesitant. Draco gaped at him.

"Of all the things I said, that's what concerns you?" he exclaimed disbelieving.

"What? Of cause!" Potter defended, "I mean, there's no use in drowning in regret and what was, especially when you have a chance to change it! And right now I'm with Ginny, even though I dream about Luna, that's my greatest concern right now. Besides I'm here and I won't let anything happen to Hermione, she's one of my best friends!"

"You said that the last time too…" Draco pouted.

"Well, that was then and this is me now, who says you can't change things?" Potter reasoned and gave Draco a pat on the shoulder, "Well, I have some serious thinking to do, so I'll be leaving." He got up and went for the door. After opening it, he turned back to Draco.

"Oh and Malfoy," Draco turned to look at him "nice talking to you…" he said and smiled before leaving.

When Draco was alone he drew a sigh of relief and leaned back in the chair. It had been nice, talking with Potter like this it almost felt like it used to be. He pondered on Potter's words. This was a new chance. Just because the time was the same time, didn't mean the same things had to happen. He could change it. Draco would change it! He had both Luna and Potter's support and if he just stayed away from Hermione and didn't start anything with her, things would work out, he was sure of it. Draco laughed of his own ignorance. Who was he kidding? If what Potter said was true, then Hermione would soon realize her feelings and things would get even harder and more complicated, he couldn't let it happen, he had to do something which would make Hermione lose faith in him completely. Draco looked out the window. The snow fell massively and covered the Hogwarts ground in a white carpet. Christmas was only a few days away and the day after tomorrow, they would be going home for the Christmas holidays. He too was heading home to Malfoy Manor, only God knew what awaited him there.

Then and there Draco decided what needed to be done. He had to become a death eater…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: A cliffhanger, I know, isn't it lovely? That's one of the benefits to being the writer, total power :P Anyway, this was chap four and I'm a bit curious as to hear your opinion on Harry, is he too OOC or is it fine? And what do you think about the flashback thing? Good or bad? Please review! And take care – untill next time!


	5. Luna And Harry

**A/N**: First I need to get my feelings out. To my reviewers –THANK YOU SO MUCH, for the encouraging words, makes it worth writting. DianaG, RainyDay419, aleir29, claire96, DramionexTandrexChax – you guys are AWESOME, I love you and I really appreciate your comments! THANKS! Ah, feels good to sound your heart. :D

Anyway, I can't bellieve we're already at chapter 5, wonder how long this is going to be…? But we're getting closer to climax, well obviously. :P Now, enough rambling, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

_"Hey Luna, wait up!"_

_Luna stopped and turned, curious eyes of her classmates followed her._

_"Is that Harry Potter calling out to you Luna?" Ginny Weasley asked in awe. Luna didn't answer, but watched as said Harry Potter came running up to her, catching his breath as he reached her. She stared at him, wondering what he would want with her. Sure, they had talked more than often these past months, and it would be a lie to say that she hadn't developed certain feelings for him, but then again, so had half of the schools girl population, of which the other half had a thing for Draco Malfoy. But since Malfoy had been dating Hermione Granger for the last year or so, most girls wouldn't admit it. Harry Potter was the most edible bachelor of Hogwarts, which was why the next question sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach._

_"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone…?" Potter asked nervously. Was he blushing? Luna could only nod and without saying another thing, she left her awestruck classmates and followed Potter out to the green and sunny grounds. When they reached the lake Potter stopped and turned towards her, fidgeting his hands he looked at her nervously. Luna could feel the butterflies go wild in her stomach._

_"Well, the thing is, and this is something I've thought about a lot lately. Both Draco and Hermione say's to go on with it and…" Potter started babbling, "It's crazy, because I've faced a three headed dog, giant spiders, basilisk, dragons, mer-people, even Voldemort, I've cheated death more than once, but I've never been this scared and nervous!" Potter shook his hands, probably feeling sweaty, "The thing is, Luna Lovegood, I… I really, really like you!" Luna's heart jumped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true, she must be dreaming. She stared at him in disbelieve, what was she to do? She really like him too, but was this really okay? Potter met her eyes._

_"Uhm Luna?" he said beginning to get really nervous. Luna panicked, how was she supposed to respond? Only one idea came to her and she went for it, leaning in and standing on her toes she gave him a quick, sweet kiss. Harry was surprised at first, by the bold move, but he quickly recovered and gave her a brilliant smile. Luna blushed and smiled back shyly. _

_"So can I take this as a 'Yes, I'll go out with you'? Harry asked hopeful. Luna nodded, still smiling._

_"Yes, most defiantly!"_

_Harry grinned and graphed Luna, pulling her in for another kiss, this time more confidant and passionate. _

Draco shook Luna lightly until her blue eyes opened. He had come into their room and found his friend sleeping with a smile on her face, after awhile he had begun feeling bored and decided to wake her up.

"Good dream?" he asked her and blinked. Luna stared at him, then yawned and sat up in the sofa and made room for Draco to sit.

"Yeah, or more like a good memory actually…"

"Oh? Interesting, what was it?" Draco asked curious and sat down next to her.

"The time Harry confessed. I haven't had that one in a long time, I wonder why now…" She said thoughtful. Draco smiled, he had a slight idea as to why, if the conversation with Potter, from before Christmas, was anything to go by. Yes, something was defiantly happening soon, he could feel and he was happy for Luna. He secretly wished that he could experience the same, but also knew that it would never happen, especially not now, with what had happened over Christmas.

They were quiet for awhile, getting comfortable in front of the fire. Draco really enjoyed the times he spend with Luna. She had of cause become a friend before, since Harry had started dating her, but that had been their reason for hanging out and they'd never hung out alone, so this was different. He relaxed in her company and felt he could be himself without anyone having expectations to him, which was something that was thrown at him everywhere else.

"So, how was your holiday?" Luna suddenly asked. Draco sighed and wondered for a moment how he should tell her. He had decided he would be open about it to Luna. Draco needed to have someone close knowing this. He couldn't handle it alone. He decided to just get it out and tucked up in his sleeve and revealed his forearm to her. Luna gasped. A black skull and snake decorated Draco's forearm dangerously. Luna stared from the mark to Draco, mouth open. Then she suddenly slapped him at the back of his head.

"Auch, what was that for?" Draco asked angrily and caressed his sore occipital.

"Are you stupid?" Luna scolded, "Why did you go and do that?"

"What other choice do I have?" Draco shouted, "She's begun to act awkward and shy around me, a sign that she's falling, I can't have that! Luna, if she tells me that she loves me, I won't be able to resist, that's what went wrong last time. I had to do something drastic!"Luna sighed and shook her head.

"Draco, you're an idiot, you know that?" Luna said sadly. Draco leaned back defiantly.

"Yeah, I know… You probably hate me now…" Luna shook her head.

"No, I think you're an idiot, but I don't hate you, I couldn't," she assured him, "I just hope you know what you're dealing with." Draco huffed.

"Believe me, I do…" he said and looked at Luna and gave her a smile, "Thanks Luna, you're really great." Luna sat up and smiled.

"Oh, I know!" she said cheerfully.

Draco entered the Slytherin common room. The common room was lively as ever on a. early Saturday afternoon. Grabbe and Goyle sat in a corner eating cakes. Zabini were playing wizarding chess and Parkinson sat by the fire giggling with Millicent. Draco took a deep breath, he really didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. With determined strokes he walked up to Parkinson and Millicent.

"Parkinson," He said, standing before her. Parkinson stopped giggling and looked up at him, "You still like me, right?" Parkinson's eyes grew, she blushed and nodded hesitant.

"Then, let's go out" Draco said, more as an order than a question. Parkinson lit up in a smile.

"Okay!" Draco gave her a short nod and turned to leave, but was stopped by Parkinson taking his arm. He turned to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, trying to sound seductively. Before Draco could give her an answer, she threw herself at him. Attacking his lips, locking them, with her own. Although Draco felt like gagging, he played along, this was what he needed to do he had to play this part. He heard several wolf cries and cheering from the other slytherins, after all it wasn't everyday two suddenly began snogging in the middle of the common room, and least of all the proper and behaved Draco Malfoy.

I stumbled out the portrait whole and drew a sigh of relief, happy to finally being rid of Parkinson. I could handle dealing with the dark Lord, but pretending to like Parkinson, had to be one of the hardest and most disgusting things I've ever done. I was grateful I only had to play the part for a couple of months, then everything would finally be over and done with and I would be able to travel far away, away from everything and know that Hermione was still alive.

I strolled down the corridor, lost in my own thoughts, until I suddenly found myself in front of the room of requirements. I shrugged; why not get my mind of things for awhile with a book in the room. When I entered the room, I immediately realized that there were two people in the room, an addition to the usual one. I stood for a moment surprised by the face I knew, very well, but hadn't seen in this room before and it had been long since I'd seen these two people together. I watched them silently. He was sitting in the sofa and she was placed in front of him on a stool (A/N: the one you sit on, not the kind that comes out your bum). She seemed to be nursing him. He had several bruises in his face and she touched them gently with a wet cloth.

"Well, ain't that sweet?" I said in a teasing tone and crossed my arms, looking at them with a smirk. Luna and Potter turned their attention towards me.

"Draco!" Luna exclaimed surprised, "I didn't know you were here!" I could see her blush in the light from the fire. I chuckled, walked up to them and threw myself in the armchair.

"Please, don't mind me, it's not like it's the worst situation I've caught you two in." I said and blinked. Potter's eyes grew wide and Luna blushed even deeper, "Anyway, what happened? Been fighting with naggles Potter?"

Luna and Potter looked at each other for a moment then, Potter turned to me.

"I broke up with Ginny…" he began.

"And Ron wasn't too happy about it" Luna continued, "And besides, naggles aren't that aggressive, honestly Draco, I thought you knew better…" she finished as-a-matter-of-factly. I nodded. Well, that explained all the bruises then, there was the other matter.

"So, you two are together now?" I asked and smiled as they looked at each other shyly, a scene so familiar.

"Well," Potter began as he started fidgeting his hands, "if she wants me…" He looked a Luna with a hopeful look. Luna seemed surprised at first then, smiled.

If you want to be with me, you have to promise to try and get along with Draco, despite his stupidities," at this she gave me a meaningful glare and I knew she referred to the dark mark, I gulped, wondering if I dared tell her about Parkinson.

"Because he's a very important friend to me," Luna turned her full attention back to Potter, "so if you can accept that, then yes, I would love to be with you."

Potter glanced at me for a moment then, he nodded. Luna gave him a bright smile and hugged him. Potter tightened the embrace and for a long moment, they were just like that, in each other's embrace, enjoying every second. I couldn't help envy them. I was happy for them, of cause, but I couldn't help wish that I could be like that with Hermione too, with the girl I really loved, instead of Parkinson.

Potter stayed in the room of requirements with Luna and me the rest of the day. Hanging out with the two, it almost felt like it used to be, only missing one person. Potter seemed to accept me surprisingly easy, which I believe to be partly Luna's influence. She had said I was an important friend and Potter had to deal – I couldn't protest, I enjoyed Potter's company.

"So, does this mean it's over between you and the weasel, so to speak?" I asked him, curious to know how the golden trio stood. Potter seemed to think about that for a moment as he caressed Luna's hand.

"I honestly don't know," he said absentminded, "I don't think we'll ever be the same again though, I don't think Ron will be able to forgive me…" This was my cue.

"Well, I know I've said something like this before, but if you ever need a guy friend, I'm available…" I said, suddenly feeling shy. Potter smiled.

"Thanks Draco, I really think I should take you up on that offer this time."

My heart jumped. Was I getting my best friend back? I couldn't help a smile.

I hadn't savored in my newfound happiness for many seconds, before reality stabbed me, with a painful pang in my forearm. I winched and cursed. Luna and Harry stared at me worried. I couldn't keep this a secret from him; I had to tell Harry too.

"I may not be as great as you're beginning to believe, Potter." I said and began tugging up my sleeve, "but believe me, I want none of this, I'm doing all of this for Hermione."

Harry eyes widened in shock when he laid eyes on the dark mark, he quickly rose from the sofa. His wand was out, pointed at me in a matter of seconds. He was quick, I'd have to give him that, but before he could throw a curse, Luna had come in between us.

"Get away Luna, he's a death eater!" Harry shouted, wand starting to shake in his hand. Luna just shook her head.

"No Harry, it's okay! It's not as you think, I've known Draco for a long time, and you can trust him, please!" Luna begged. I could see the struggle in Harry's eyes as he slowly lowered his wand and threw himself back in the sofa. Luna visibly relaxed and sat down next to him. I stood still for a moment, wondering if it was safe for me. When I decided it was safe for now I joined them in the armchair. For a long moment none of us spoke. I figured Harry was still pondering whether or not he could actually trust me. I decided to help him a little along the way.

"If it is any help, I'm willing to help you, the Order," I began in a low voice, looking down. I could feel both Luna and Harry's eyes on me suddenly, "I mean, I do know quite a lot about their plans and what is going to happen in near future…"

"No Draco, you don't have to," I heard Luna's voice, "it's too dangerous!"

"You'll really do that?" Harry said, sounding surprised, "I can't say it wouldn't be helpful, but…"

"No way!" Luna exclaimed. I looked up, meeting her blue eyes, "it's way too dangerous. Not only does my boyfriend has too fight Voldemort, I won't have my best friend jeopardize his own life like that too!"

"Really Luna, it isn't that bad," I tried to reassure her, "If anyone is safe in this war, it's me, I survived it two times already, I know how it's going to evolve almost from hour to hour, nothing can surprise me…"

Luna made a face, I could see she wasn't convinced, but it seemed she accepted my excuses for now. I smiled at her reassuringly. Harry looked up at me.

"Although I appreciate the help, it's Dumbledore who has the final word in such matter and you'll have to go through some veseritaoum (A/N: can't spell it :S But it's the truth potion) tests."

I nodded and rose to head for the door, planning on pay the headmaster a visit right away. In the door I turned towards Harry.

"Oh and Harry…" I said.

"What?"

"No go telling me on Hermione" I said. He looked at me confused, I sighed, "she's supposed to hate me, remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, this was chapter 5, finally done. Sorry for the delay, I had guests I was finally able to make the chapter longer, so I hope you enjoyed all the things that happened, with Luna and Harry getting together and everything. Please tell me what you think and REVIEW! Thanks a bunch! Until next time…


	6. Meeting You

**Chapter Six**

_I heard the door opening and the sound of small feet pitter patter across the wooden floor, followed by a creak of the bed and a small weight by my side. I opened my eyes and met a pair of big brown eyes, surrounded by blond, curly hair. I gave Lyra a tired smile._

_"What is it sweetie, another nightmare?" I asked my four year old daughter and caressed her soft cheek. Lyra nodded and tears began swelling up in her beautiful eyes. I sat up and pulled her into a comforting embrace. I began caressing her blond curls as she started sobbing. _

_"Daddy…" she sobbed._

_"You dreamt about daddy?" I asked in a soft voice. Lyra nodded in the embrace, burying her head deeper into my chest. She held onto my night gown tightly, as if scared that I'd disappear. I didn't need to ask her what she had dreamt; it was the same every time her father was out on a mission at night on his auror job. I could relate. I've had the same dreams, over and over. Dreams of him not coming home, of him get killed by a vicious death eater. I've seen his lifeless body so many times I've lost count, but he always came back to me and eventually the dreams, the nightmares had stopped. I soothed Lyra, holding her close; I whispered small promises of her father's safe return. I told her that Uncle Harry and uncle Blaise was with him and they would look out for her father and that he wouldn't just leave his daughter like that, he loved her too much. This seemed to calm down Lyra as she hiccupped and looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. I smiled at her as I removed a hair strand from her pale face. _

_"You too mommy…" She said in a small voice. I gave her a confused look._

_"What sweetie?"_

_"Papa loves you too and the baby too!" she exclaimed and touched my swollen stomach with great care and awe, "Papa loves you he'll come home to you!" She said reassuringly to my stomach. I smiled at her. It hadn't been more than a few days since she was told she was going to be a big sister and she was already adapting well to the idea. I stroke her curls gently. _

_Suddenly I heard the front door unlock and open. I looked down at Lyra, her eyes wide, she'd heard it too. She hurriedly jumped off the bed and out the bedroom. I drew a sigh of relief, got out of the bed and followed my daughter. _

_My heart fell when I saw Lyra standing at the feet of the stairs, paralyzed. I hurried down to see what it was going on. The hall seemed to be in a buzz. Three grown men fought to get through the main door. I knew all off them and drew another sigh of relief when I realized what was going on. Blaise Zabini held the door as Harry helped a limping Draco through it. He hissed in pain as Harry helped him sit down in one of the chairs decorating the hall. A silent moment went by before any of them realized Lyra and me on the stairs. It was Harry who saw us first._

_"Oh, hello Hermione, Lyra," he said in a cheerful voice. This made Draco look up at us. Our eyes met and by his look I was reassured that everything was ok, there was nothing to fear. I glared at him and got an apologetic look in return. I sighed. Really, this man… I looked down at Lyra, who stared at me, tears evident in her eyes. I gave her a smile._

_"It's okay sweetie, daddy is okay." I said reassuringly. Lyra whimpered, ran down the remaining steps and jumped Draco. He seemed surprised at first, but quickly regained his control and hugged his sobbing daughter. _

_"What are you doing up, my princess?" he asked her soothingly. Lyra didn't answer, but kept sobbing and buried her head in her father's shirt._

_I walked up beside Harry and Blaise, curious to know what had happened._

_"What happened?" I asked. Harry stared at me for a while, before he sighed at ran a hand through his raven hair._

_"Your idiot of a husband got overconfident, an act resulting in a broken leg. It's nothing serious 'Mione, it wasn't even auror related, your husband is very good at his job, to tell the truth, he has saved Blaise and me on several occasions," he said and blinked. I nodded thoughtful. _

_"Well," Harry then said, "We better get a move on; bet our wives are getting impatient. Especially you Blaise, aren't Caroline due anytime?" Harry asked his partner and friend, who's eyes widened in sudden horror. Blaise said a quick goodbye before apparating. _

_"Say hi to Luna for me," I said quickly, before Harry disappeared. He nodded._

_"I will and you don't be too harsh on him…" Harry blinked at her, before he too, apparated. I let go of another sigh, something I seemed to have done a lot the past 15 minutes, and walked up to my daughter and husband. Lyra was still on Draco's lap. She held on to him for dear life, sobbing, as he tried to sooth her, caressing her back. _

_"You're an idiot…" I noted, crossing my arms. Draco looked up at me, meeting my gaze. _

_"What?" he asked innocently._

_"She had another dream," I explained, "She was really worried about you, you know." Draco looked down at his daughter. Kissing her head he made her look at him. Her brown orbs filled with tears almost broke his heart._

_"Hey princess, it's okay," he said soothingly, "Daddy is here and he won't ever leave his favorite girl. No one and nothing can separate me from you, not ever, okay? Your daddy is very strong, so there's no need to be scared, I'm practical unbeatable! Well, if we count your mother out…" He said with a grin and a blink in his eyes. Lyra smiled at her father, a genuine smile, then she nodded. Draco kissed her head again._

_"Now, off to bed," he said and sat her on the floor," Sleep tight and I'll be seeing you in the morning, my beautiful princess."_

_Lyra pit patted across the hall and up the stairs, back to her bedroom. I was about to follow her, to tug her in, but was stopped by a strong hand grapping my wrist and pulling me back. I soon found myself in Draco's lap, which Lyra had occupied not minutes ago. Draco gave me one of his famous smirks, which I had come to love. _

_"Oh no, don't think you can make it better by a mere smirk, Mr. Malfoy." I said, but couldn't help smiling. Draco bashed his eyes, faking confusion. _

_"Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Malfoy?" I shook my head and grinned, before giving him a light kiss. As I pulled away Draco stopped me again and drew me in for another kiss. I let myself get lost in the kiss, drowning in the familiar sensation of my husband. This was defiantly where I belonged. This life, this house and in this man's arms…_

It was different. The dream was different from the others. That was the first though as I woke and found myself in my dorm at Hogwarts. Sure, it was still about a life with Dra… No, Malfoy, but it had been so much more. We had had an actually life together, we'd had a beautiful daughter and another one coming, it had seemed so perfect. I could somehow still feel the sensation of happiness and contend lingering in my heart, I could somehow still feel his lips on mine and his arms wrapped around me. It had been so perfect, so right. I shook head, trying to shake off the feeling, as I got out of bed. It really didn't make any sense. It was a dream of a future and not an alternate reality, as Malfoy had claimed, they had been living. The dream would never become reality; Lyra Malfoy would never be born, how could she? She was a product of me and Malfoy, which was a combination that wasn't meant to be. I was with Ron, like I was supposed to and Malfoy had started dating Pansy Parkinson. I had found out about a month ago, when I heard Parkinson loudly prag about how good a kisser Malfoy was. I had felt a pang of jealousy at that point and at the same time I felt like walking up to her, and with glee tell her about how good he was in bed, but I quickly dismissed that thought, after all, my dreams only concerned me. They belonged only to me.

Even though I know all this, that they are all just dreams, that Malfoy and I never will be, I still can't stand the sight of the two of them together, especially Parkinson clinging on him like a leach and her constant bragging annoys me to no end. It's not like I'm falling for Malfoy, not at all, I mean that would just be stupid, it's just; Parkinson is overall a really annoying girl. Yep, that's it, it's not because I'm jealous of her, not at all… I sighed. Who was I kidding? I was slowly, but surely falling for the blond Slytherin, and I was falling deep. It wasn't just because of the dreams, sure, they'd been helping, but it was so much more than that. It was so bigger than that, somehow…

As a mean to clear my head, I exited my dorm and the head common room, and headed for the library. As I rounded a corner I ran into Harry, which seemed weird, since it was still very early and most of the students were still in their dorms, but then again, Harry had been acting weird lately, ever since he had broken up with Ginny a month ago. He'd seemed a lot happier, somehow, but weird. He tent to disappear every now and then, only to appear suddenly in the corridor or the great hall. He seemed so secretive somehow. It was weird really. Despite having broken up with his long term girlfriend, who everyone thought he'd end up marry, and by that break up, losing his best friend, he cooped very well. You couldn't sense it in him at all. I looked at him curious.

"Where have you been?" I asked. Harry's eyes widened and I was sure a small blush appeared for just a second.

"No, no where…" he stammered, "Why, why do you ask…?" I crossed my arms and crooked my head, giving him a look indicating that I didn't buy it.

"Because it's barely 7 am and here you are, fully dressed, wandering the corridors." I explained and stared at him.

"What… what about you? What are you doing out this early?" He tried to counterattack. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"First of; I'm head girl and have my duties, secondly it's almost time for exams and you know me, study, study, study…" I said, like it was obvious facts, which, in some ways, it was. It wasn't like I was lying; I was indeed on my way to the library, "You on the other hand, have been acting very secretive, this past month, disappearing more often than not…" Harry looked somewhat defeated as he looked down.

"Right," he said, "Well, maybe I haven't been entirely honest with you lately…" Harry admitted. I huffed.

"Really!" I said sarcastic.

"Look, I'll tell you everything, okay? But right now is not the time or the place."

Harry had agreed to tell me what was going on, but I had to met him on the third floor by the secret door of the room of requirement and be there by eight. I couldn't tell anyone where I went, not even Ron, it all seemed very secretive.

Two minutes to eight I stood leaned against the naked wall on the third floor. I started tapping my feet impatiently as the minutes went by and no Harry was in sight. I sighed and made ready to leave when I suddenly heard a cracking sound. I turned and looked at the naked wall. As I thought, I now saw a door slowly appearing. I stood waiting, watching as the huge double doors became more and more clear. As soon as the door was completed it opened and Harry stumbled out. He looked at me perplexed.

"'Mione, you're already here?" he asked surprised. I raised an eyebrow and tool in his appearance. His robes were out of order; his hair was messier than ever, lips swollen and a light blush painted his face.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, looking at him questioning, "You told me to be here by eight, remember?"

"Oh, right… Well, come in, there's someone you should meet."

The room of requirement was neatly decorated in green, red and blue. It had a big fireplace, which was surrounded by a sofa and two armchairs. Behind them where a table with a couple of chairs, it looked like any other common room, only it felt different, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. As I looked around I spotted Luna Lovegood in the sofa. She wore the same appearance as Harry, messy curls and blushing slightly. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. My mouth formed in an "O" as the door out to the corridor suddenly opened.

"I swear, this play pretence with Parkinson is driving me nuts and Hermione…"

I recognized the voice immediately and met a pair of stormy grey eyes.

"Oh shit…" I heard Harry mumble, somewhere behind me, but I didn't take notice; I was too preoccupied with the person in front of me. Why was Draco Malfoy here?

"Hermione, what are you…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aaaannd end of chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, remember to review and there might be more!


	7. Wordless Magic

**A/N:** So here's chapter seven folks! Things are really beginning to heat up, we're reaching a point of no return, so to say and I for one am very excited to see how this turns out.

And then an officiel announcement to you my dear readers, I understand that I need a beta, but so far I havn't been able to find anyone! :'( Would any of you like to beta this story or maybe you know a good and active beta? Please, PLEASE leave me a message! I want this story to turn out the best way! Hope to hear from someone very soon! Thanks!

Now, on with chapter seven.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven<span>**

When I entered the room of requirement that evening, I my eyes fell on the person I least expected to see.

"Hermione, what are you…?" I asked stunned. I had been so surprised that her first name had slipped my mouth. What was she doing here, with Luna and Harry? How had she been able to enter our room? Hermione's eyes reflected my confusion. For a long moment we just stared at each other. Neither Harry nor Luna dared say anything.

"What's she doing here?" I then asked, tearing my gaze from Hermione and looked from Harry, to Luna and back at Harry. He was about to answer, when Hermione interrupted him with a huff.

"What I'm doing here? Well, Harry happens to be my _friend. _What's_ your_ excuse?" she asked crossing her arms and glared at me. I sighed and walked deeper into the room, towards Luna.

"You already know that, don't you?" I said, throwing myself in one of the armchairs by the fire and took one of my books of advanced wordless magic. I could feel all three pair of eyes on me, but ignored it and tried to focus on the words in my book. _Chapter 13:_ _Dueling without a word. _After a few lines I could feel Harry and Hermione joining Luna and me by the fire, but didn't look up.

"So, anyone care to explain? Harry?" Hermione said suddenly awaiting.

"Well," I heard Harry response hesitant, "You remember telling me about that letter and what Draco told you, right?" I smiled, as I imagined Hermione's face in surprise at Harry calling me by my first name, bet she hadn't expected that. Even though I was tempted to look up and watch her reaction, I kept my gaze to the book. I read from the first lines for the third time. _By using wordless magic in dueling, you'll be able to easily surprise your opponent…_

_Combined with mastering wand less magic (read "Advanced Wand less Magic" by Trivillus Snoub,) you will become a powerful duelist, since you won't be depending on either you wand or your ability to open your mouth, and by this, you will be able to duel despite the "expeliarmus" and "stupdefy" curses, which are very common in dueling. _Well, that was indeed interesting. I read on eagerly, now caught up in my book and not caring about my surroundings or the people present in the room. These things would become very handy, since the climax of the war was drawing closer with everyday going by. If my memory served me right, the attack on Hogwarts and the entire showdown was nearly a month away and with everything going on, with me spying for the Order, things was bound to get messy and I would need all the tricks I could learn. I'd already told Dumbledore everything I knew about the time of the attack and the plans of how, that Voldemort had. I hadn't told him though, about Hermione and me going back in time, there was no need; Hermione wasn't going to die this time. She would get through this, just like Harry, Luna and the Weasel. She would marry Weasel and live a happy life, like she was supposed to. And me? Well, time would tell. Maybe I should move to the states, when everything was over and done, begin a new life on my own.

I felt intense eyes on me, which made me look up curiously. The moment I did so, I regretted my action. I was confronted with a pair of deep brown orbs locking with mine. I couldn't pull away, even if I wanted to. They were mesmerizing. I heard a small whisper and felt her entering my mind. I could easily push her out, but I didn't, instead I opened up even more. I knew what she was looking for. Answers, confirmation of what Harry had told her was true. I showed her everything, her and me together, my friendship with Harry. I showed her the last seven years, my friendship with Luna, our meetings here, in the room of requirements. I showed her, her death, both of them and how desperate I had been to go back in time to prevent it all. She went deeper, slowly. I hesitated as she closed in on the recent events of my talk with Dumbledore and me turning to a spy for the Order. That was some of my good points. I directed her away from those and lead her to memories of meetings in the manor with Voldemort and the death eaters; I lead her to memories of snogging Parkinson. Hesitant she tried to dig deeper, trying to find my feelings in all this. I stopped her, pushing her out.

I felt dizzy and broke our eye contact, looking back into my book. A moment went by in silence before Luna spoke.

"Well, it's getting late; I think I'll head for bed." She said as she rose from the sofa and headed for the door.

"I'll walk you." Harry said and rose too. He stood still for a moment before joining Luna at the door and leaving Hermione and me alone in the room of requirements. Silence fell again, like a thick carpet covering the room. I pretended to be occupied by the book, but in reality I wasn't able to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Hermione sat in front of me and we were alone. I had a bad feeling about this.

"What are you reading?" Hermione suddenly asked me.

"Wordless magic…" I answered, careful not to look up. I heard Hermione swift in her chair.

"Really? Didn't know there was such thing, sounds interesting." She sounded genuine interested. I smiled slightly; of cause she was interested she was Hermione after all.

"It's handy…" I said smirking as an idea hit me. Without looking, I began concentrating on the fire and I felt how my magic started radiating in me. From every part of me, it floated through the veins and gathered in my mind, then it reacted on my command and the room of requirement was lit up as the fire escalated. Hermione yelped in surprise as the sudden burst of fire, caught some of her hair. She rose from the chair and started an awkward dance in order to put out the fire which slowly escalated in her hair. By now I was looking up from my book and was laughing at the sight of Hermione jumping around in the room. I rose from the chair and walked towards her. As I took her hand I concentrated on the fire in her hair, the same sensation of radiating magic moving to my head occurred and by when I ordered the fire in her hair to go out, it did, leaving her hair in a perfect condition, as if it had never been on fire. Hermione felt the fire going out and visibly relaxed. She looked at me, spotting my big grin.

"You did this?" she asked surprised. I nodded, still grinning. She glared at me.

"Very funny. Now, look at my hair!" she pouted and pointed at her hair. I took one of her curls in my hand, pretending to study it for a moment.

"What's with your hair?" I asked, tying to sound oblivious. Hermione huffed angrily and pulled her hair out from my grasp.

"What's with my hair?" Hermione shrieked, "It's…!" For the first time since the incident, Hermione now took a proper look at her hair, realizing it was completely unharmed. She looked at my confused, "How…?" I met her confused gaze and gave her a smile indicating that I didn't know what she could be talking about. Hermione looked down. I followed her eyes down and realized we were holding hands. Since when had we…? A silence fell between us as we both stared at our united hands. I didn't pull my hand away, neither did Hermione. I rather liked the feeling of her soft hand in mine, it was somehow nostalgic.

"What's going on?" Hermione suddenly asked quietly, without looking up. I moved my gaze from our hands to her face. Her lowered gaze hid her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open, revealing white teeth. Her brown curls hung loose, covering her ears and shoulders. I could feel as a battle began inside me. The urge to touch her fighting my common sense; do not even think about it, Draco Malfoy! It could ruin everything, you'll only regret it!

"What is happening?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking, "with you, with us? I don't understand anything…" She finally looked up and our eyes locked. I spotted a silent tear forming in the corner of her eye. I didn't answer her, I couldn't. If I did, I'd probably ruin everything I've worked for the past seven years, I didn't dare risk that, I didn't dare risk her life, not again.

Suddenly Hermione had closed the space between us and crushed her lips against mine in a desperate kiss. I was shocked at first, surprised by her bold move, but as soon as I regained my senses, I kissed her back. I let go of her hand, only to use it and the other, to pull her closer as my arms circled around her waist. I felt her hands move and intervening with my hair. I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss and my tongue was granted permission to enter her mouth. I purposely pushed away the thoughts screaming to me that what I was doing was wrong, very stupid and that now I've gone and done it. For the moment I didn't care. All that mattered was that Hermione and I were kissing, regrets could come later. I distantly felt us moving and before I knew it I was looking down in Hermione's brown, shinning eyes, looking more beautiful than I've ever seen her before. I duck down for another kiss, which was granted me without question.

After a few beautiful minutes of snogging, reason finally won and I pulled away from Hermione in haste, rose from the sofa and moved a few meters away. Hermione sat up, looking at me questioning and slightly hurt. I ran a hand through my messy hair and tried not to look at her.

"I can't do this," I mumbled, "We can't do this…"

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked concerned. I winced at the sound of my first name coming from her lips. The lips I almost devoured, not minutes ago. Damn, it sounded so good. I shook my heard. No, Draco, you can't think that!

"Don't you get it?" I said desperately, still my back to her, "You saw it you self, didn't you, in my memory? This, us, it cannot happen!"

"But no one has to know then it's safe right, if no one knows?" Hermione sounded desperate. I shook my head.

"That's what we thought last time, but you saw what happened. They'll know, no matter what, they'll know. You should continue with Wealsey and I'll continue with Parkinson, what way it's…"

"No!" Hermione shouted interrupting me. I heard her rising from the sofa and walking up behind me. I didn't turn, "I love you, Draco. I know that now, without a doubt and with all of my heart. I want to be with _you_!"

I felt my heart break by those words. Words I have longed to hear for the last years, but at the same time feared, because I knew it would be so much harder after hearing them and I was right. I felt tears creeping up in my eyes. I had to restrain myself not to just turn around and kiss Hermione, telling her that everything was okay, that we could be together, but I couldn't, because it was a lie, and I knew it better than anyone.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered and before Hermione could say anything, I hurried out the room and ran. Where to I didn't know, I just needed to get myself away from her or I wouldn't be able to hold back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Daa, daa, daaaaam! End of chapter, how did you like it? Was the kissing ok? Please leave a review and I'll keep posting!


	8. Haunted

**A/N**: Here's another small quick chapter. Actually it's mostly only Hermione's reaction and thoughts on the happenings of the previous chapter. I realized that Taylor Swifts song "Haunted" described Hermione's feelings pretty good, so I decided to make a song-chapter, so to say :) It's not that long, but I thought it interesting to make, so I did! Hope you like it!

Anyway, here it is and I don't own the song or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break _

I rose from the sofa and walked up behind him. I couldn't believe he could say that! After the moment we've just shared. For the life of me, I didn't understand any of it. For a few wonderful minutes everything had seemed so perfect, it had made sense! For a beautiful moment I believed everything would be okay, that we were meant for each other and that we would be together. Why did he have to say it? Sure, it wouldn't be easy, considering who we were and how the situation was at the moment, with an upcoming war and everything, but we would be able to get through it, right? Why couldn't he believe that? He had regretted what had happened, I could feel it clearly, but I didn't intend to let it go like that, I couldn't. I took in a deep breath.

"I love you, Draco. I know that now, without a doubt and with all of my heart. I want to be with _you_!" As the words left my mouth, I realized that they were true. I loved Draco, and when thinking about, I had probably done it for a good while by now. My relationship with Ron had become shallow, sure I loved him, but it was more the kind of love you have for a brother and not a lover. I felt stupid for not realizing and accepting it sooner.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_ And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<em>

It was by now completely dark outside and the fire was slowly losing its spark, covering the room of requirement in a dim light. Silence grew between us as I quietly watched his siluette, not a meter away from me. His back turned to me as I waited for his answer, for some kind of response of my confession. I couldn't help the bad feeling nagging in me. I knew this wouldn't work out, I'd seen it as he had pulled away from me. He regretted it.

_Ohh, I'm holding my breath_

_ Won't lose you again  
>something's made your eyes go cold<em>

Suddenly a thought hit me and I knew. He was leaving. Leaving behind these feelings we shared, leaving this memory, leaving me. He didn't intend to fight for this, he couldn't. The realization hit me like lightning.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<em>

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, confirming my fears.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

No, no he couldn't. He couldn't have said that, he couldn't mean it. I felt panic rise inside me like a whirlwind. Without sparing me glance, he walked towards the door, stopping only for a second in the doorway before he ran and was gone in a matter of seconds. Barely minutes ago I'd thought everything to be perfect. That that this feeling I had, was genuine, that he had felt it too and that everything was going to be alright. Now, it felt like something had graphed me windpipe and I was choking and new nothing would ever be the same, I wouldn't be able to ever forget him.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you_

I couldn't believe he just ran away. I couldn't believe him to be such a chicken. I wanted to run after him, shouting and demanding him to believe in this and help me fight for it, instead of giving up, but I couldn't. Whereas my feelings and thoughts were flying around in a confused mess, I found that I wasn't able my move body one inch. I felt tears creeping out from the corner of my eyes. I felt them as they left my eyes and traveled down my hot cheeks. I wanted to hate him, hate him for what he was making me feel, for this mess he had but me in, but I couldn't. I couldn't hate him. The words I've told him earlier were still the ultimate truth. I loved him, no matter what, and that wouldn't ever change.

_He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

The next day I met Ron at breakfast. I deliberately avoided looking towards the Slytherin table. I knew he would be there and didn't dare see him, I didn't trust myself enough not to do anything I wouldn't regret.

"Morning 'Mione," Ron said cheerful, but as he saw my worn out face and posture, his face turned worried, "Something wrong?" he asked looking at me concerned. I gave him a tried smile.

"No Ron, just had trouble sleeping is all, exams, you know…" I said, trying to sound convincing. It seemed to work when Ron nodded and gave me a little hug.

"It'll be alright' Mione, you'll get through it just fine." He said and gave me a sweet reassuring smile. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks…" Ron nodded and turned his attention back to the food in front of him. I started collecting a little breakfast on my plate. Draco's words replayed in my mind: _"You should continue with Wealsey and I'll continue with Parkinson…" _Urgh, I really couldn't believe he'd said that. Sure, Ron was sweet and all, but he wasn't Draco.__

_Ohh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing  
>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_I know, I know, I just know  
>You're not gone. You can't be gone. <em>_No._

As I began eating my breakfast I felt intense eyes on me. Without giving it a thought I turned my attention from my food and glanced around in the great hall in order of finding the culprit. As my eyes landed on the Slytherin table they were met immediately by a pair of silver-gray orbs. Although I knew I should, I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. It seemed the world around me disappeared and it was only me and him. For a second it though that everything would be okay, that the things he said last night was just a bad joke, that we would be okay and together.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<em>

Then he suddenly tore his gaze away and turned his attention back to Parkinson sitting beside him. I watched them in horror as she smiled at him and he returned it. I watched as Parkinson leaned closer to him, kissing him hungrily and he returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm. I was finally able to look away, not being able to bear the sight anymore. I felt tears sting in my eyes and I looked down at my food, trying to keep calm and get a hold of myself. I felt torn. So hurt and at the same time extremely angry. How dared he? To play my heart like that, how dared he?

"What's wrong?" I heard Ron's concerned voice beside me. I shook my head.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

"Nothing." I said looking up at Ron. Before he could comment on the tears in my eyes, I graphed his shirt and pulled him to me, capturing his lips with mine in a hungry kiss. Two could play this game Mr. Malfoy.

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
><em> I have known it all this time<em>  
><em> Never ever thought I'd see it break<em>  
><em> Never thought I'd see it<em>  
><strong><em><br>_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: How did you like it? Any good? PLEASE review and I'll continue the story...


	9. Lost And Found

**A/N:** Chapter Nine! And now it's really getting exiting, I can tell you that! I'm in a total flow and I love writing on this story and it's thanks to all you, my lovely reviewers! You really make this story writing! THANKS for your support! I'm really exited about this chapter, so PLEASE remember to leave me a review! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" a cold voice dra__wled behind us, "If it isn't the one-who-lived and his famous sidekick?" _

_Harry and I turned and stood face to face with the dark lord himself. This was the first time I saw him. To call him human, would be a disgrace to the human race, he looked more like a snake, a creep. His skin was grey, his face flat, ears and nose nothing but mere holes in the grey face. His eyes were small with a yellow glow. Harry stepped forward._

"_This is it Tom, it ends here." He said in a calm voice, pointing his wand at the creature before us, I followed his lead. The dark lord merely laughed. _

"_Oh, but aren't the two of you forgetting something? Or should I say, someone?" he growled and taking forth his wand, he pointed it at his dark mark, which became darker by the touch of the wand. Seconds later a cloaked figure apparated beside him, but he wasn't alone. _

"_Hermione!" I shouted and was about to run to her, when Harry held me back. The cloaked figure held her in a tight grip, pointing his wand at her neck. _

"_Stay focused Draco," Harry whispered, I looked at him in disbelief. How could he be so calm?_

"_But Harry, its Hermione!" I hissed, as anger and frustration build up inside me. Harry looked from the dark lord to the cloaked figure holding Hermione._

"_I know," he said in a low voice, "But that's what he wants, us loosing focus, so we won't be able to fight properly…" _

"_You're quite clever, aren't you, Potter?" Voldemort growled a small smile on his slit of a mouth, "Well, you are right off cause, having the mudblood killed is sure to give me an advantage, but I thought the effect to be better if the two of you saw it yourself…" _

_My eyes widened in terror as I could do nothing but watch as the dark lord nodded to the cloaked figure to confirm the order._

"_Milicultri!" The shout of the deadly curse penetrated the noise of battle, closely followed by a scream I knew I'd never be able to forget. Thousand knives emerged out of thin air and ran through Hermione with a strong force. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground, her entire body covered in bloody stab wounds. _

"_NO!" I screamed wrestled myself out of Harry's grasp and ran to her. As I threw myself down beside Hermione, I lifted her gently. Tears ran like a waterfall, escaping my eyes. Some of them landed on Hermione's pale face. She opened her eyes slowly. _

"_Draco?" her voice was weak and it sounded as she had trouble breathing. I gave her a sad smile._

"_Yes, love, it's me, I'm here, it's gonna be okay." I whispered desperately wanting to believe my own words. Hermione laughed, which made her cough. _

"_Liar," she whispered, "I'm sorry Drake, I can't keep my promise, I can't stay with you…" I shook my head, taking her hands. They were cold; no warm seemed to be left in them. _

"_Sh, don't waste your breath on useless words," I whispered, "You'll be fine, when all this is over, we'll get married and make that promise reality…" Hermione smiled at me sadly. She raised a pale hand and caressed my check. I shivered by the touch of the cold hand, but leaned into it. As I closed my eyes, I imprinted the feeling of her hand as she wiped away the tears. _

"_I'll always love you, Drake." With that final whisper her hand dropped. I opened my eyes, slowly and felt how tears emerged by a new and full force as I saw her laying in my arms, hands dropped, eyes closed, lifeless. _

_I screamed I didn't know what else to do. Didn't know what to do with these feelings that suddenly attacked me; hurt, sorrow, anger, despair, frustration, I felt heartbroken. Like someone had ripped out my heart and, without mercy, crushed it with a giant stone. _

"_Pathetic." A mocking voice broke through to me. I knew that voice, I knew it very well and I loathed it. As I looked up I found that the cloaked figure had removed its hood and staring at me with disgust was my own father. Lucius Malfoy. In a blink of an eye, I felt myself growing cold. I felt nothing but anger, hate, towards this man. _

_I rose from Hermione's lifeless body and walked towards my father, slowly. _

"_You killed her." It was not a question; it was a statement - a fact. Lucius shrugged._

"_Well, I did the world a favour then, one less tainting mudblood." He said coldly. I felt the anger rise, turning my knuckles white around my wand. Lucius looked at me, his grey eyes cold. _

"_You're pathetic son, an embarrassment to the pureblood race, and all for a dirty mudblood."_

"_Don't call her that!" I shouted angrily, "You know nothing, I loved her!" This made Lucius laugh. He laughed hard._

"_Love?" he chuckled, drying his eyes, "Love is an illusion, my son. Look at you, it's nothing but a drug to make you lose control and make you weak. You're weak son, you're not worthy to call yourself a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't need love!"_

"_You're wrong father," I said walking dangerously closer to him, "You're wrong about everything, actually it's quite the opposite, love makes you stronger, you want to know how?"_

_Lucius lifted an eyebrow and gave me a disbelieving look._

"_Before, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to kill you," I said, now only standing a meter from him, "I mean you are my father after all, but now? Now, I won't even blink killing you…."_

"_Is that so? You really think you can kill me?" He asked, not believing my words._

"_Oh, I don't think so, I know so." I assured him. _

_Without a word, Lucius lifted his wand, drew it back and began mumbling the green killing curse, but before he could finish it, I had disarmed him and thrown a painful curse at him. I would not give him the pleasure of a quick death; he did not deserve it, not after what he'd done to Hermione. I hit him with the well cast sectusempra, creating small cuts all over his body. As he lay, withering in pain I just stared at him, the man who had called himself my father. I felt nothing as i watched him, nothing but glee and satisfaction. I smirked at him, before I pointed my wand at him again and uttered the word he had spoken to Hermione._

"_Milicultri..." Though the word had been a mere whisper, the effect came tenfold. Thousands of knives emerged in the air and ran through Lucius' already cut body. A scream escaped his lips, and I knew, that this scream too, I would not forget, I would think back and it would make me smile. Lucius was weak, so it did not take long for him to give up and surrender to the eternal darkness. _

_I don't know how long I stood there, before my dead father, just looking at him, but I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned I met the green eyes of my friend._

"_Is it done?" I asked him._

"_It is done," he said and gave me a sad smile. I nodded._

As I opened my eyes slowly, I found myself in my bed, soaked in sweat and my heart pounding madly. I sat up, drying of the sweat in my face looking around in the room. I wondered why I had relieved that, Hermione's first death, my worst memory. I really should get myself a pensieve, so I wouldn't have to carry these horrible memories around. I got out of bed, pulled on my pyjama and headed for the head bathroom; I needed to get myself ready. Although Hermione and I weren't on good terms, after what happened three weeks ago, I needed to see her, I needed to make sure she was safe. I was worried since having the dream, I knew it wouldn't happen, since no one, besides Luna, knew I had these feelings for her, but I still had this unsettling feeling, which I couldn't shake off of me. I partly blamed the fact that the show off for the last battle was only a week away and that, had it been as before, Hermione would have been kidnapped by now. With a sigh, I drew a hand through my hair. That had to be it, those were the reasons, and I was only having stage fright for the upcoming war... Nevertheless, I still needed to see Hermione.

At breakfast, I scanned the great hall several times, but no sign of Hermione, although both Harry and Weasley were present at some point doing breakfast, not together though. Call me evil, but I liked that they weren't on good terms any longer and haven't been it ever since Harry broke up with the Weasley girl, although I could imagine it being hard on Hermione, but Harry was _my _friend.

I sat in the hall from beginning of breakfast until Filch threw me out, telling me to get to class. Hermione hadn't been there. At lunch, there was still no Hermione to be seen and when she didn't turn up for the late afternoon classes, which Gryffindor had with Slytherin, I felt a knot in my stomach. Where could she be? When I asked Harry if he had seen her, he told me he hadn't and now that I mentioned it, it was weird. I rolled my eyes. Really, had he only just now realized?

At dinner, I spotted Weasley eating, like there was no care in the world. I drew a sigh; I really ought to ask him maybe he knew something.

"Weasley!" I called out in my way from the great hall, spotting Wealsey a few steps ahead. He stopped and turned, sending me a glare.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I gave him an offended look.

"Just wondering, haven't seen your dear girlfriend around all day, you don't happen to know why that is, do you?" I asked, trying not to sound too obvious. Weasley blinked at me.

"Not that it is any of your business," he started, "But no, I don't know where Granger is, since she's not my girlfriend anymore." This time I was the one to blink at him.

"What? Since when?"

"Last night, she broke up and..." I didn't hear the rest since I was already halfway back to the heads dorm. So she'd broken up with him, how stupid could one get? And why now, why not wait till after the war and she was safe. I had shown her what had happened before, when she hadn't been with him, hadn't I? Why had she broken up with him all of a sudden?

I reached our common room and rushed to her door.

"Hermione?" I shouted and knocked hard on the door, "Are you in there, Hermione?" No answer. I graphed the doorknob to open but it had been magically locked. Standing a bit, i pointed my wand at the door.

"Bombastic!" The door exploded and I was granted entrance to Hermione's sleeping quarters. When I entered, a gasp escaped my mouth. The room was a mess. Furniture lay scattered around, books and clothes had been ripped out of their respective bookcases and dressers, and was now mixed with broken the furniture on the floor. There was a clear sign of struggle. I feel to the floor, I couldn't believe this. I couldn't have happened. What was I going to do now, had it all been in vain?

I was brought out of my thoughts by a silent scratching on the window, I looked up. A big grey owl, holding a letter, was trying to get in. I recognized the own. It was my fathers. Shaking with fear, I got up off the floor and headed to the window, to let the owl in.

Draco,

It is time. I require you immediate presence at the manor. Do what you have to do.

Lucius Malfoy

As soon as the words had sunk in, I felt a sharp pain in my left forearm. Pulling back my sleeve I found the dark mark, darker than ever before and glowing and I knew the dark lord was calling me.

Stumbling out of Hermione's room, I headed for my own. The pain increased drastically, he was getting impatient. Deciding on doing the easiest thing, I graphed my wand, took a few deep breaths, concentrating on my magic and thought of my home in Malfoy Manor.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself at the familiar gates of the place I had grown up, Malfoy Manor.

Gathering my strength, I stood up and went through the gates.

Several death eaters glared at me, as I entered the Manor, I ignored them, petty fools. I headed for the main living room, in which I knew my father and the dark lord would be.

"Ah, Draco finally!" the dark lord exclaimed cheerful, "Nice of you to come." I kneeled before him, without revealing any emotion. I felt him entering my mind and I let him around in memories of me taunting other students, plotting with Slytherins and snogging with Parkinson. I knew what he wanted to see, and I showed him, keeping out memories of Luna, Harry, my loyalty with the Order and the fact that I had travelled back in time and the memories they had given.

The 21 years I had spend at Hogwarts, and the things I have learned from my earlier confrontations with the dark lord had given me several advantages and I was able to easily manipulate and control my thoughts and memories, when entered, and he only saw me being loyal to him, although the truth was another. The dark lord pulled out, satisfied with what he had seen. I stayed on my knees, my head bowed.

"The plan is ready, we're attacking Hogwarts in a week, but until then I have a task for you, Draco." The dark lord said in a voice that sounded more like the hiss of a snake.

"Of cause, my Lord, I'd be happy with any task you have for me..." I said, faking excitement.

"You see men?" The dark lord hissed, "This is the energy I want to see, you can all learn something from young Draco. Now, bring her in!"

Minutes later, I heard the doors open and several people entering the room. I kept my head down, waiting for the sign from the dark lord that it was okay to look.

"Now, here's your task Draco, I want you to watch the mudblood and make sure she doesn't try to escape, until we'll need her." This was my cue to look and stand up. As I did, I looked towards the doors to find my task for the next week and my worst fear was confirmed.

I saw my aunt Bellatrix holding Hermione in a tight grip, wand pointed to her temple. Fear were written all over Hermione's face and as she saw me standing there it mixed with confusion, then it suddenly turned to anger. Great, not only was I obliged to spend the next week in the manor, being close to my father and the dark lord 24/7, but I also had to babysit an angry Hermione it seemed. My father and the dark lord, I could handle, but to deal with a disappointed and angry Hermione was a completely different matter. However, at least now, I knew where she was and I was able to keep her from harm's way.

"Let's see some of that energy of yours," Bellatrix said in a snide remark. I glared at her and looked back at the dark lord, in order to get his comply. He nodded.

"What a remarkable idea, Bellatrix" he said and smiled,"but remember Draco, don't kill her just yet, we need her alive for the attack." Damn. I gave him a bow.

"Yes master, as you wish." Drawing my wand, I pointed it at Hermione. I gave her a small apologetic look, before drawing back my wand.

"Crucio!" I shouted and red light emerged from my wand and hit Hermione square in her stomach. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. The dark lord and death eaters around us started laughing, I couldn't. I watched Hermione wittering in pain and I knew I was the cause for it. It hurt, almost as much as it had hurt to watch her die. Remembering the image of her lifeless body, I tore away my wand and ended the curse. Hermione gasped, trying to regain her breath. The dark lord stopped laughing.

"Well, that was entertaining, but we have important matters which need attending. Take her to the dungeon Draco." He said, still seeming amused. I turned to him, giving him a bow.

"Yes, master..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sooo, what do you think? I kinda enjoyed writing about Draco acting evil and Hermione's death, I may have a little sadistic ten dense :P As mentioned before, I'm really exited about this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think and why!

Next will be Hermione and Draco in the dungeons... And remember, it's your reviews that makes me keep writing!


	10. I'd Come For You

**A/N: **Hi my dear readers! So sorry for the late update! :S I had a small writers block half way through this chapter, and a hard time finishing it, but I did it, yaih me! Things are getting serious now, and things are speeding up. Oh, and I forgot something in the earlier chapter! Normally you have all these disclaimers, declaring you don't own anything, but I gotta say this; the milicultri curse? All mine, belong to me! Sure, it reminds you of sectusembra, but trust me milicultri is much worse, it's on level with the unforgivable as you probably figured out :p Anyway, you can expect it to turn up again:) But anyway, the characters and universe is still not mine, unfortunately. Now on with the story, so enjoy and remember to REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**

I entered the small cell in which Hermione was held. It was made in cold stone, with only one small window to allow a little sunlight. On the ground were dirty old madras and a grey, dirty carpet. Hermione sat there, hugging her legs and hiding her head in her arms. If she noticed me enter, she didn't show it.

"Food," I said coldly and placed the small loaf of bread and the cup of water before her. She didn't make any attempt to move. I turned to the death eater standing behind me.

"I can take it from here, thank you." I said in a voice with authority. The death eater nodded and left the dungeon and I was left alone with Hermione. Now reassured that we were alone I sat down before her.

"You need to eat something, you need the strength…" I said concerned. Hermione didn't look up, but kicked the bread away. I sighed, knowing this wasn't gonna be easy and I had only myself to blame.

_Just one more moment,__  
><em>_That's all that's needed,__  
><em>_Like wounded soldiers,__  
><em>_In need of healing__  
><em>_Time to be honest__  
><em>_This time I'm pleading__  
><em>_Please don't dwell on it__  
><em>_'Cause I didn't mean it_

"Listen, I'm sorry…" I said in a low voice. This made her look up at me. I could see she had been crying, her face was tear stricken and her brown eyes bloodshot.

"You're sorry?" She sounded angry, I didn't blame her, "What is there to sorry about? I'm perfectly fine, never been better!"

"Now is really not the time to be sarcastic, Hermione…" I said seriously. She huffed.

"Who says I'm being sarcastic?" I raised an eyes brow, giving her a disbelieving look. She sighed in defeat and looked down at the bread.

"I guess the entire situation does, huh?" I gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about the Crusio," I said full of regret. Hermione shook her head and looked at me.

"I know you are and I guess it's okay, you couldn't do anything else, although you did a very good act, I actually believed you to be a true servant of Voldemort…" Hermione said, finally taking the bread and started nipping it. I drew a sigh of relief; it seemed I hadn't lost her completely.

"Well, that was kinda how it should look like, but I need to make one thing clear to you," she looked at me awaiting as she took a sip of water. I looked around, to make sure that we were still alone, when confirmed, I turned back to Hermione, "please believe me, when I say that I would never, never side with the dark lord, if I didn't need to. I would never ever hurt you purposely."

Silence fell between us as Hermione swallowed the words.

"Is that all?" she asked, I looked at her confused, "Is that all you have to say to me? There's nothing else that you'll admit, explain or apologize for?" I stared at her for a moment then nodded. Yes, I did have something else I needed to make clear to her.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,__  
><em>_But it doesnt matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now__  
><em>_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out__  
><em>_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

"No," I admitted, "No, it's not all." I took a deep breath, running a hand through my hair. How was I gonna say this? Where to begin?

"I'm sorry for everything, "I began, "I'm sorry for calling you names all these years, for saying hurtful things, I'm sorry for not being honest with you, but what I'm not sorry for is that kiss. Man, I had wanted to do that for the past seven years, and it was amazing, the best thing ever!" I admitted looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, for what I said that night, about us not being together, it was really just me being a coward. I'm sorry for turning you down, it may sound stupid, but I too really hurt doing it, it was the hardest thing I've ever done and having to kiss Parkinson afterwards, pretending I didn't care about you… Thinking back now, I don't know how I did it… The thing is no one could ever compare to you. Gosh, I've loved you for 21 years, it was stupid of me to think I could ever stop myself and not love you…" I had started rambling. Without noticing I just spit out everything, all the feelings I had kept locked up for all these years, they just seemed to explode in one big, rambling mess. I didn't look at Hermione as everything come into the light, I didn't dare. I was scared. It was crazy really, because for the past seven years I've worked hard trying to make her hate me and now, now I feared that she would actually hate me. I felt so vulnerable, I had laid everything out and I was at her mercy completely. Her reaction would either crush or heal me.

_By now you know that,__  
><em>_I'd come for you,__  
><em>_No one but you,__  
><em>_Yes I'd come for you,__  
><em>_But only if you told me to,__  
><em>_And I'd fight for you,__  
><em>_I'd lie its true,__  
><em>_Give my life for you,__  
><em>_You know I'd always come for you_

"So," Hermione hesitantly said after a painfully long moment of silence, "The letter, pictures and dreams, they were all real?" I nodded, still not looking up at her.

"In some twisted, out of time and place way, yes…" I said, realizing my voice was shaking. Damn, this girl really had a hold on me, more than I believed her to know and more than I would ever admit. Hermione seemed to pounder on this and another long moment in silence grew between us. I finally dared looking up. Biting my lip nervously, I met her eyes. Deep brown orbs pierced into mine. For the second time I felt her presence in my mind and this time I opened up everything, all my memories and every emotion I had ever felt, I was literally an open book and I was completely at ease. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the soothing presence of her in my mind.

_I was blindfolded__  
><em>_But now I'm seeing__  
><em>_My mind was closing__  
><em>_Now I'm believing__  
><em>_I finally know just what it means to let someone in__  
><em>_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will__  
><em>_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone__  
><em>_I'd search forever just to bring you home__  
><em>_Here and now, this I vow_

When I felt her leaving, I opened my eyes and was met by a couple of teary eyes in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned. I suddenly got scared, had she not liked what she saw? Was it trouble ling her? Hermione merely shook her head, whipping away a few tears before scooting closer to me, she lay her arms around me and snuggled her head on my chest. I blinked confused.

"Why're you crying?" I asked trying to figure out what was troubling her.

"Because I'm happy…" she mumbled into my chest. The answer really threw me off. I graphed her shoulders gently and pushed her away from me, so I was able to look her in her eyes. Then something hit.

"I never understood it…" I said thoughtful. Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled at me.

"What?" she asked.

"The whole crying when happy deal," I said shrugging, "I remember it from before, but I always wondered why… " Hermione blinked, then her smile grew and she planted a light kiss on my cheek.

"I guess, just like sorrow is a very strong emotion, so is happiness, its counter emotion." Hermione tried explaining. I guess she had a point. I knew the feeling of sorrow to the point of tears all too well, having watched the love of my life die in my arms, not just once, but twice, so I knew the reason for tears very well, but from happiness? It was completely new to me.

"I bet, the day you marry the woman you love, and the day you hold your newborn child, you'll cry out of happiness like a girl…" Hermione said caressing my cheek with a playful smirk. I locked eyes with her and smiled boyish.

"You promise?"

"Yeah…" Hermione said in a whisper, our eyes still locked. Though nothing more was said, several promises were exchanged. Promises of love and a life together.

_By now you know that,__  
><em>_I'd come for you,__  
><em>_No one but you,__  
><em>_Yes I'd come for you,__  
><em>_But only if you told me to,__  
><em>_And I'd fight for you,__  
><em>_I'd lie its true,__  
><em>_Give my life for you,__  
><em>_You know I'd always come for you,__  
><em>_You know I'd always come for you_

Days went by quickly. The show off for the last final attack was drawing closer. I spend every possible minute, without raising suspicions, in the dungeons with Hermione, nursing our newly developed relationship. I would bring her food and after making sure we were alone, I would let her cuddle into me and we would talk dreams, kiss and snuggle, simply feeling each other and enjoying every second.

The time I didn't spend with Hermione, I was mostly in my room, unless my father or the dark lord summoned me for battle planning. I hung out with Blaise a couple of times, when he and his parent visited the manor for death eater business, but those times were rather restraint and awkward. The Malfoy and Zabini families had always been close so Blaise and I had practically grown up together, but that had been in a time before Hogwarts and since I'd been at Hogwarts for twenty years, my childhood memories and friendship with Blaise was in a very distant past, although he did seem somehow different lately, this past year in fact, as if he was hiding something. I didn't linger on it too much, war made people weird.

The night before the planned attack on Hogwarts I was in my room. I had finally managed to escape my father and the dark lord and was now writing a message to Harry. A message which, when I thought about, maybe I should had written earlier. It read;

-Crown,

The black king is in position. He has both the white knights.

Check

-Crow

Harry and I had spend some time planning a code language, so we'd be able to give each other important messages and not fear if it landed in the wrong hands. The names were our animagus names. Harry was a majestic deer, like his father had been and I was a crow. The message send I decided to pay Hermione a visit.

_No matter what gets in my way,__  
><em>_As long as there's still life in me,__  
><em>_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you_

Hermione looked up and smiled as I walked into the cell. Looking behind me I made sure that we were alone. Hermione rose from the madras, walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I lay my arms around her in respond, tightening the embrace.

"I missed you…" she whispered into the crook of my neck. I shivered, feeling her breath on my naked skin.

"I think someone is getting addicted…" I responded playfully, crooking a smile. Hermione giggled and looked up at me. I leaned down, meeting her lips passionately. I closed my eyes as I let my tongue explore her mouth. She moaned and I deepened the kiss further, tasting her, savoring her. A blissful minute later we parted, breathing hard. We smiled at each other. Then Hermione suddenly got a serious and worried expression.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" she asked biting her lip nervously. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, voice low, "But don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, not this time. What is it they say? Third time's the charm?" I said jokingly. Hermione slapped me lightly, but couldn't hide a smile.

"But really," she said getting serious again, "you have a plan right?" Her eyes locked with mine and they pleaded for reassurance, that indeed everything would be okay, that we would get through this, both of us alive. I nodded.

_Yes I'd come for you,__  
><em>_No one but you,__  
><em>_Yes I'd come for you,__  
><em>_But only if you told me to,__  
><em>_And I'd fight for you,__  
><em>_I'd lie its true,__  
><em>_Give my life for you,__  
><em>_You know I'd always come for you,_

I suddenly heard footsteps in the hall and seconds later three death eaters stood before us, staring, as Hermione and I stood in a tight embrace. Two of them pulled out their wands as the last one ran off, probably to tell on us. I stood, facing the two death eaters, with pointed wands, as I held Hermione close.

"Shit…" I murmured.

_No matter what gets in my way,__  
><em>_As long as there's still life in me,__  
><em>_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,__  
><em>_I'd crawl across this world for you,__  
><em>_Do anything you want me to,__  
><em>_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,__  
><em>_You know I'd always come for you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... **Cliffhanger! Oh, the power of being an author... :P So, another song chapter, how did you like it? Good, too much?

About the next chapter, do you know, the feeling when reading something, especially manga's and there's these annoying side stories at the end of the volume? Yep, it's gonna be one of those, we will let Hermione and Draco hanging for another chapter, before revealing how they get out of this mess. So until then, look forward to my side story! Oh and remember, if you want to see were this is going, to REVIEW, PLEASE!


	11. Side Story: Blaise and Caroline

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the next chapter. I told you that this would be a sort of side story, ergo, it doesn't continue from the last chapter, Draco and Hermione aren't present in this.

Remember in Hermione's dream at the beginning of chapter six, Harry says: _"We better get a move on; bet our wives are getting impatient. Especially you Blaise, aren't Caroline due anytime?"? _

This is Blaise and Caroline's story. It's is written in Caroline's POV, and she's a normal muggle, I actually had fun writing this, telling about these things from a muggle's POV. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :) So here goes...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

The first time I noticed him, I was on the closing shift at the café, in which I worked. He sat at one of the corner tables, an empty mug before him, staring into space. I approached him slowly.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said carefully. It didn't seem like he had noticed me coming, because by the sound of my voice he jumped slightly and looked at me with surprise. He seemed to be around my age, maybe a little younger. He had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. He was well build and natural handsome.

"I'm sorry, but we're closing." I gave him a soft smile. He blinked at me for a moment, as if trying to figure out what I was talking about, when he looked around it seemed to dawn in on him.

"Oh right, sorry…" He said his voice deep. He rose from the chair, and giving me a nod he left the café.

When I met up at work the next day, he was there again at the same table in the corner, starring into the air, he seemed deep in thought for some reason.

"The guy at table 13, what's with him?" I asked Danielle, my colleague and good friend. She worked here on full time and knew all the regulars. She followed my glance to the corner.

"Him? I've been wondering the same," she said, preparing an ordered latte, "He's come here every day for the past two weeks. One would think that, a young and handsome guy like him, would have a better way of spending the summer holidays, than sitting in a café all day." She finished handing the latte to the costumer, "He's ordered café au lait every day, why don't make him one? Just say it's on the house, I'll cover you." I smiled and nodded as I began making the au lait.

He looked up at me surprised as I placed the au lait in front of him.

"On the house," I explained and smiled, "It seems to be the only thing you've ordered for the past two weeks, coming here."

"Thanks," he said and took a sip of the au lait, "You're the one from yesterday, aren't you? Sorry about that, I tend to space out much these days."

"Nah, it's okay." I said and waved my hand to indicate my words, "If you can't relax and let yourself space out at a café, then what kind of café would it be?"

"Indeed…" He said and I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his lips. I took it as a good sign and took in a deep breath.

"So," I began and tried to sound casual, "If you're up for it, I'm of around five and we could hang out a little?" He looked up at me, calculating and it seemed like forever before he answered.

"Sure," he said and this time I was sure he smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

That early evening was the first of many to follow were we would hang out. His name was Blaise Zabini, he was 17 and lived somewhere outside town, didn't know the details. He currently had the summer off from the school he went to, some kind of boarding school, he didn't go into details, I didn't ask. When we talked it was about everything and nothing, what we love and what we hated and even though he seemed to open up and smiled more and more, I still felt this mysterious atmosphere around him, like he was keeping many big secrets. Something about him fascinated me, without me being able pinpoint what it could be exactly, but the mystery and secrets was defiantly some of it.

When September came around he was going back to school and I would begin my second year of college, so we couldn't see each other as much as before, but we both agreed to keep in contact. When I asked him about his phone number, he looked at me confused, before mumbling something about him not having one. I was dumbstruck. What kind of British teenager didn't have a phone? Then and there I demanded that we went out and bought one for him, together. That seemed to amuse him.

"Is it really that weird of me not having one of these… phones?" He asked laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed in disbelieve, "Only every teenager in Britain has one!" Blaise shrugged nonchalantly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Not where I'm from…" I gaped at him.

"What are you, Amish? How do you communicate over long distances?" I just had to know this; I really couldn't believe a modern society without the use of phones.

"We use owls…" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Owls? You're joking, right?" I said raising an eyebrow. Blaise shook his head.

"Certainly not, I'll have you know that they're very effective!" He assured me seriously. I let go of a small laugh.

"Where ever you come from, you're people are weird!" I concluded, "and you sir, you need to get yourself a phone this instant!" I said determinedly, took his hand and dragged him out the café to find him a suitable phone. Teaching him how to use it though, turned out to be another matter entirely. Hopeless, was the best word describing it.

The first time I called him after beginning the new term, he kept shouting into the phone and I earned several weird glances from random bystanders. After receiving my first text message from him, I got another one seconds later, reading; "Did you get it?" a text which kept following his messages for some time, until he finally learned that I, in fact, did get all his messages.

When we saw each other again, it was already the Christmas holidays and London was covered in a white carpet of snow.

I saw him entering the café one day, before Christmas, around noon and I dropped what I had in my hands, ran to him and without thinking I hugged him. He was surprised at first, by my sudden, bold move But I soon felt arms around me and him tighten the embrace. We stood like that for a long moment, neither of us wanting to let go of the other. We quickly fell into our usual conversation, as if we hadn't just been apart for four months. We talked, laughed and fooled around like we had done before. I realized just how much I'd missed his company; I didn't realize that I had missed _him, _before I saw him again that day. My heartbeat rose drastically when I saw him and I blushed every time our eyes would meet. I had an idea of what could be the cause of all these changes in me, but I wouldn't admit to it. Normally I didn't fall that easy and after a huge fiasco with my ex, I should've learned my lesson, and besides I still didn't know enough about him. He was still so mysterious, so secretive. I didn't like secretive. I didn't trust people with many secrets and this guy, Blaise Zabini, had a serious case of secrets. There was no way I was falling for him! That's what I believed anyway.

It was a day between Christmas and New Year, when he suddenly called me at work. I told my colleague that I would take my break and went to the backroom, used by the staff.

"Carol you need to get out and as far away from the café as possible!" Blaise sounded desperate.

"What? Blaise, what are you talking about?"

I didn't hear the answer, because in the same second I heard loud shouts, screams and explosions coming from the café. I dropped my phone and went for the door which leads to the café. It was in a state of total chaos or massacre. Several dark hooded figures walked among panicked café customers, with what looked like wooden sticks, shooting off different kinds of light. When this light hit a person, he or she would scream in pain and fall to the floor. I'd never seen anything like this, it was horrible and I wanted to cover my eyes, look away, but I couldn't, I was horrorstruck. I felt my entire body start shaking and tears running down my cheeks. These were people I knew being slaughtered right before my eyes!

I saw one of the dark cloaked figures turning towards me and in that second I felt a hand covering my mouth and pulling me back. My heart jumped to my throat until I saw who it was.

"Blaise?" The young dark skinned man in front of me nodded. I couldn't believe Blaise was here, not a minute ago, we had talked on the phone and now here he was suddenly, looking out in the café, with eyes holding an angry and hateful expression. He closed the door and turned to me. It was only just now that I realized that he too, held a wooden stick in his right hand.

"What… How, on earth, did you get here?" I exclaimed chaos and death forgotten momentarily. Blaise gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? The backdoor of cause… " He answered, like it was obvious. I looked at him suspicious.

"That's not possible," I said crossing my arms, "the backdoor is always kept locked and only the personel have the keys." Blaise shrugged.

"Well, someone must have forgotten to lock it then," he reasoned, "Come on, we gotta leave."

He dragged me out to the backyard and out the port, I was surprised, since it seemed that the back was indeed open and I wondered who had forgotten to lock it. With one last glance at the café, I was dragged away, by Blaise, through the crowded streets of London. Blaise didn't utter one word of explanation on the way. When he finally stopped, we were in an underground substation, with a train arriving in two minutes.

I pulled my hand to myself in an angry gesture and glared at Blaise.

"What is going on?" I demanded to know. Blaise looked around, looking at the few other people waiting for the train, and then turned to me.

"Look, I really wish that I could explain, but I can't, not right now." He said voice just above a whisper.

"Then when!" I exclaimed angrily, earning a few curious glances from the people around us, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go home and stay there for a few days." Blaise said in a calm voice.

"Stay home? But what about work?" I began feeling like a pregnant woman with too many hormones. I was still shaking and adrenaline rushed through my body like a racecar. I couldn't make myself calm down. Not after what I've just witnessed, what I've just seen, "I can't just skip work!" I wasn't thinking rationally, and I knew that, but really, what would you do?

"I'm sorry to break this to you, but I don't think that there will be a work to skip…" Blaise said and blinked. I gaped and hit him, hard. He murmured a sorry as a screeching sound filled the underground station. The train was approaching. When it came into sight, Blaise suddenly closed the gap between us and I felt hot lips on mine. It took my totally by surprise and before I had time to react to the kiss, it was over and as people began exiting and boarding the train, Blaise leaned into me again.

"I love you…" he whispered slowly in my ear. I looked at him surprised and speechless. He smiled and nodded at me, before pushing me into the train. Seconds later the doors close and Blaise was nowhere to see, like he had disappeared into thin air.

The train ride home was the longest in my life. Never had so many things happened in such a short time. I was scared and heartbroken because of what had happened, but I couldn't help smiling. The sweet kiss and gentle whisper still lingered in my mind. The kiss and the three words stood stronger than the massacre that had happened in front of my eyes. I realized I felt completely calm and at ease. The moment Blaise had leaned in and kissed me, all my anxiousness and fear had disappeared, like a cloud from the sky, I got a feeling that it would somehow be okay, that I would be fine. Of cause I still had tons of questions, like; How did he know what would happen, how did he suddenly appear, what was that wooden stick and last, but not least, what was that kiss and those words supposed to mean, what did he expect of me? Were we sweethearts now? Those questions confused me, I still hadn't figured out my feelings for him, I still didn't dare it. I mean did I like him? Yeah, I did, but I was afraid too, of getting hurt, like before. We defiantly needed to talk.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. I tried calling and messaging him, but got no reply, and I began hating myself for thinking there was something special.. Those mystery attacks seemed to become regular and people began to keep inside after dark. Around 11 pm, you would find the streets of London empty, people were too scared of these attacks. I, on the other hand, didn't think much of it, cause really, what's the use of walking around, being afraid 24/7? So I continued my life as usual. I returned to my everyday life. I got a new job at another café, close to my apartment and started new term of college, trying not to think of a certain dark haired, brown eyed youth.

Fate seemed to disagree with me though. One day, in the beginning of March, I had just finished my classes for the day, when my classmate and friend, Juliet, came up to me.

"Have you heard?" she asked me exited. I looked at her while collecting my books.

"Heard what?" I asked, not particularly interested.

"Apparently there's this cute guy standing by the gate, waiting for someone!" Juliet explained and I could swear I saw small Christmas lights in her eyes.

"So?" I asked indifferently, collected the rest of my books and headed for the door. Juliet followed me.

"What do you mean so? He's cute!" Juliet squealed. I rolled my eyes. Really, she could be such a girl.

"Look," I began, stopping to look at her, "I'm really not interested in guys right now, okay?"

"Oh right, I forgot you're still brooding over mystery guy, right?" Juliet said, crossing her arms and looked at me. I gaped at her.

"I beg your pardon! I'm defiantly not brooding!" I said, trying to defend my little honor and failing miserably and I knew it.

"Really?" she asked calculating, "Then come on, let's have a look, shall we?"

I sighed and let myself get dragged outside to see the wonder.

"Shit, you gotta be kidding me!" I murmured as we approached the school gates. I speed up, so I would reach the person at the gate before Juliet.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted angrily. A pair of chocolate brown eyes looked at me and crooked lips smiled at me.

"Hi there Carol." The deep voice said. I rested my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Oh no, don't you dare 'Hi Carol' me!" I shouted pointing a finger at him, "You really got some nerve, showing up here all of a sudden, like everything's fine!" Blaise looked taken aback for a moment then he sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Right, I guess I do deserve that…" He said regrettably. I huffed, crossing my arms, "Listen, can we go somewhere and talk?" He looked at me pleadingly, but I didn't plan to give it to him, not after everything he'd put my through the last couple of months, he wasn't getting off easy.

"Whatever you have to say, you can tell me here!" I said stubbornly, indicating that it was not up for discussion. Blaise looked at me for a moment, pained. He looked around as if making sure there wasn't anyone nearby.

"Okay, so the thing is…" he began, stammering," The thing is, I haven't exactly been honest with you or rather, there's something important I haven't told you…"

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, interrupting him, "You're probably some royal from a far away country or part of some weird sect and now you're telling me you can't be with me, it's just typical!" I turned to leave, not really wanting to hear the rest, but Blaise graphed my arm holding me back.

"No, no it's nothing like that, not entirely anyway…" he said hurriedly. I stopped and turned to look at him, questing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting slightly nervous. Blaise let go of my arm and sighed.

"Well, you know the old legends about the sorcerer Merlin, right?" He began. I nodded, wondering where his was going with this. I knew the old legend of Arthur, Merlin and Excalibur very well; they were popular British children's stories.

"What if, I told you that it wasn't a legend and that Merlin had an entire society of descendants?" he asked slowly. I blinked at him.

"I'd say you were crazy." I blurted out.

"Is that so? Well, I guess that's only to expect…" He said thoughtful, looking down. We were silent for a moment until Blaise pulled out the same wooden stick he'd held that day around Christmas, the same stick that those cloaked men had had. Blaise muttered something, which I couldn't comprehend and a bright light emerged from the stick. Seconds later every small stone around us started levitating, rising up into the air. I gasped, covering my mouth in disbelieve. Was he doing this, with that stick? Blaise looked at me and the stones crashed to the ground again, heavy as they were.

"You better start believing it, cause it's true and well, I'm a part of that society, in other words," I held my breath, "I'm a wizard…" Blaise finished, looking anywhere but at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but what could I say? What do you say, when the guy you like, suddenly tells you that he is a part of a secret society and is in fact a wizard…? Right? Thought so. I didn't know how to react, so I turned and ran. I needed time for myself, to think things through; I couldn't believe what Blaise had just said! How could he be a wizard? How could magic even be real, it belonged to the fantasy, right? Well, it did explain a few things, like those people at the café. If magic was real, then those wooden sticks most be "wands" and the people at the café, like all the other mysterious attacks which had happened over the past year, it must have been "wizards" too, right? I shook my head, this was really surreal.

I couldn't sleep that night and I had trouble concentrate on school the next day. Juliet commented on my lack hereof, but I told her it was nothing. She looked at me like she didn't believe me, but left it and for that I was grateful. I didn't even know myself what was going on, how could I tell her?

When leaving the school I was half expecting and hoping Blaise would be there, with one of his confident smiles, but he wasn't. In fact I didn't see him at all and I felt miserable because of it. If I never saw him again, then what, how would I feel about it? I needed to sort out these feelings I held for Blaise. So, apparently he was a wizard, what did that mean? That I didn't like him anymore? That I didn't want to be with him? No. I didn't care about that. I could admit it now; I was in love with Blaise Zabini, and I wanted him, creepy wizard or not. But what should I do? Should I wait till he suddenly appeared again?

One night, two months after our encounter at the gate, I had a particularly nasty nightmare. I dreamt about a war, cloaked figures, people screaming, wooden sticks shooting light in all sort of colors and in the mist of everything was Blaise. Fighting desperately against two figures and they had the upper hand; he was losing. When he was hit by a green light I woke screaming.

Panicked, I fumbled for my phone. It was still dark outside, still in the middle of the night, but I didn't care, that nightmare had scared me shitless and it had felt so real. I had to know, I had to make sure that Blaise was ok, I didn't care that we hadn't communicated for months, the nightmare had been frightenly real. I scrolled on my phone until I found Blaise's number and pressed "call".

"Come on, please pick it up!" I murmured as all I heard was the long waiting tone. After what seemed like forever, the phone was finally picked up and a groggy voice answered. I sighed relieved. It was Blaise, no doubt.

"Hi Blaise, it's Caroline," I said happy to hear his voice after so long.

"Carol? Why are you calling now? It's 3 in the morning…" Blaise sounded really tired, which was only confirmed by the loud yawn coming from the other end.

"Sorry, "I said, starting to feel stupid, until I remembered why I had called him, "I had a dream…" I said slowly.

"What kind of dream?" Blaise asked yawing again. I smiled; you had to admire his patience most people would hang up if they were called in the middle of the night like this.

"A nightmare. It was like a war, those people from the café, was shooting down other people with wooden sticks, you were there too, fighting two cloaked people, you were hit by a green light and that's when I woke…" Blaise was quiet for awhile and I was beginning to think he had fallen back to sleep, when he finally spoke.

"I got it." He said and hung up. I stared at the phone for a long moment as if I expected him to call me back, but he didn't. Well, what had I expected? We hadn't talked for months and suddenly I called him in the middle of the night, because of some stupid dream. Of cause he would care. I groaned, throwing myself back in bed.

Several minutes went by and I had almost fallen back to sleep, when a loud "pop" woke me. I sat up in bed surprised and looked around in my dim bedroom. It was then that I realized I wasn't alone. A figure had appeared by the door. I was about to scream, but the figure moved quickly and before I could utter a sound, my mouth had been covered.

"Ssh, it's me…" whispered a calm voice, one I knew very well. I wristlet free from the hand and lit my night lamp. With more light in the room, I was able to identify the intruder.

"What are you…? How did you…?" I stuttered confused. Blaise smiled at me.

"You said you had a nightmare, so I came, I would have arrived earlier, but you can't apperate from the school grounds, so I had to…" He began explaining, but I interrupted him.

"Apperate?"

"Yeah, apperate, or you may know it better as "teleporting", going one place to another in seconds." Blaise explained.

"You can teleport?" I asked amazed, he nodded.

"Among other things, it's pretty handy actually. Now, that dream of yours." He sat down in the bedside, facing me. I looked down at my hands fidgeting.

"It was just a stupid dream, it doesn't mean anything I was just being stupid…" I said in a low voice. Blaise shook his head.

"It's not stupid, it's actually more realistic than you may know," he said, sounding concerned.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him, suddenly feeling scared.

"Ehm, the thing is… you remember I told you about this secret society, that I was a part of?" I nodded, "well, this society happens to be in a war right now, I guess you could call it a civil war actually…"

"A war? Why?" I asked curious. Blaise chuckled.

"A good question actually, but I guess in short, there's this one wizard, that has a major issues and blames all muggles, non magical people like you, and other wizards that somehow has a connection to them, and want to kill them, so that there is only clean races of wizards and basically control the world." Blaise paused while the story sank in and it somehow seemed like I've heard the story before, then it hit me.

"Ah, just like Hitler!" I exclaimed, proud that I had actually remembered something some my school history lessons. Blaise stared at me confused.

"Who?" I gaped at him. Don't tell me he didn't know about Hitler.

"Hitler, Adolf Hitler? German, with issues, didn't like Jews, killed millions of people. Wanted to clean the world for impure races! World war?" Blaise stared at me blankly; I could see he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. I sighed.

"It seems our worlds don't really take notice of what happens with each other, huh?" I concluded. Blaise nodded thoughtful.

"So, anyway, where does that leave you?" I asked, Blaise looked at me questing, "This civilwar, what's your part in it?"

"Oh… Well, it's complicated."

"How so?"

Blaise was quiet for awhile, while contemplating on how to explain the situation best.

"Well, on the other side of this evil wizard there's a group of people standing against. Leading them is and old and very wise wizard and a boy my age, who's a legend in my world, cause the evil wizard killed his parents and tried to kill him too, but failed for some reason and was reduced to barely living, a prophecy says that he's the only who's able to kill this evil wizard."

"Wow, that's some pressure to put on a young boy…" I said feeling sorry for a guy I didn't even know.

"Yeah, but he's not alone, he has a lot of friends and people helping him and I guess I come in here. You see, I'm from a pureblood family, the ones that the evil wizard likes, my parents and I am a part of his followers…" By this information I moved away from him, suddenly feeling scared by the fact that I was alone with him, Blaise seemed to realize this and hurried on with the story.

"Last year, when you met me in the café, I was going through some, I guess you could call them identity crisis? With the war coming to a close I had begun question the beliefs of which I've grown up under. Then I happened to meet this one muggle, who wasn't at all like what I believed. She was intelligent, funny, thoughtful, friendly and very beautiful and the more time I spend with her, the more I fell in love with her. I realized that serving the evil wizard, while in love with a muggle, didn't match, so I went to the leader of the other group, who happened to be my schools headmaster too, I told him my situation and asked for help and like that I became what I am now, a spy, I spy on the evil wizard in order to help the others." Blaise finished his story and I was speechless. I wanted to believe his story and for some reason I did, I mean if he had wanted to kill me, there had been several occasions in which he could have made the deed easily and besides, why go through so much if it wasn't true. But before I could relax, I needed to make sure of something.

"So, this 'muggle' that you said you fell in love with…" I let my eyes ask the rest of the question as our eyes locked. Blaise nodded and I blushed deep red. I breathed in before asking another question.

And the thing you said at the substation…?" Blaise nodded again.

"Yes." He said confirming it. I looked away.

"Wow, okay…" I said in lack of better words. How was I supposed to respond to this? Should I tell him that I felt the same or should I… I was interrupted in my trail of thoughts, when I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. At first I was surprised, pleasantly mind you, but surprised. Blaise began to pull away but I didn't let him, not this time. I lead my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

When we parted minutes later I looked at him seriously.

"Now, don't you dare go and die on me, okay?" I said keeping our gaze. Blaise looked at me for a moment.

"I wouldn't want to, that would mean I'd miss a life with you, and really who would want to miss that?" He said with a crooked smile. I smiled back at him, and pulled him with me as I lay back in my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this was Blaise and Caroline, hope you liked them :) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS and the whole sidestory thing, I'm rather curious about your opinions... And I promise, next chapter, we'll be back to Hermione and Draco :P


	12. Boys and girls

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here's the long awaited next chapter! Since you're probably eager to figure out what happens with Hermione and Draco, I won't take long, just a minor disclaimer. In this chapter I own nothing but the chapter and the cool spell of "Purgatio ignis", I'm rather proud of that one too :)

Anyway, here you go :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

They walked between the two death eaters without a word. Draco held Hermione's hand as they entered the main dining room. The large wooden table dominated the dim room. Every chair was occupied with a death eater and at the end of the table sat the dark lord. Draco noticed Lucius sitting several chairs from the dark lord, Draco smirked. This meant that he wasn't in Voldemort's favor anymore. Hermione and Draco were placed at the other end of the table, standing to face the dark lord and his death eaters. Draco could feel Hermione shaking and gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze, before leading her behind him, sheltering her from the dark wizards. A long silence filled the room. Draco felt several trying to invade his mind, but his pushed them out, they kept trying, but without luck. Finally giving up the dark lord sighed dramatically.

"I'm very disappointed in you Draco," he said fingering his wand.

"I'm sorry to hear that Tom," Draco responded, using the dark lords given name. Voldemort growled by hearing this, but didn't take further notice. Lucius suddenly rose from his chair.

"What is this son? What is wrong you. They say that you were embracing the mudblood!" Lucius exclaimed, lightly panicked. Draco smirked.

"Nothing is wrong with me _father, _actually I haven't felt better for a very long time and yes, I was embracing Hermione and I've kissed her too." He said proudly. Lucius looked at him in pure shock.

"I think that settles it then," Bellatrix said. She was as usual placed right next to the dark lord as one of his favorites, "he most receive the same fate as his beloved mudblood." She spat the last words and looked at Voldemort in great anticipation.

"And Bellatrix would love to be the one doing it," Draco said coldly," she would love to kill her own nephew, wouldn't you my dear aunt?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Bellatrix sneered at him.

"Let's not be too drastic," the dark lord said, "I'm sure Draco has a perfectly good explanation for his actions." He looked at Draco, piercing his eyes into his grey. Draco didn't budge.

"I do Tom, I do have a very good reason for my actions."

"Do tell." Bellatrix spat. Draco looked from one death eater to the other. His gaze lingering at Lucius for a while longer before answering, taking a deep breath.

"It's simple really, I love her," Draco stated like it was obvious, "and I've loved her for a very long time." By this the dark lord rose from his throne.

"No servant of mine can be in love with a mudblood!" Voldemort roared. Hermione squinted behind Draco and the majority of the death eaters sat back in fear for the lord's outburst. Draco merely smirked.

"Then it's a good thing I never was your servant, isn't it?" he said smugly. Voldemort took out his wand and in a quick move pointed it directly at Draco.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" He shouted angrily. The dim dining room was lit up in a quick green flash like lightning, but when it faded Draco still stood tall at the end of the table. The death eaters looked from their lord to Draco and back again, wondering if what they had just seen really could be true. Draco Malfoy had survived the unforgivable killing curse. Only one other person had ever managed to do that. Draco shook his head.

"No petty fools, no one has ever died saving me," he said, as an answer to their wonder, "it's nothing but a simple shield spell actually…" They all looked at the death eater standing behind Draco and Hermione, looking down at the wand he had in his hand, it was Draco's and no magic had emerged from it.

"Very well then," Draco said, "I think it's about time to burn this bridge." And with those words he held up his left underarm, facing the dark mark against Voldemort and their eyes locked.

"Purgatio ignis!" Draco mumbled. In a split second his grey eyes lit up and his arm caught on fire. Light blue flames caressed Draco's arm and ever so slowly the black lines of the dark mark disappeared and when the flames died his skin was clean, there was no sign that it had ever been marked. Draco lowered his arm slowly, still holding his eye contact with Voldemort, Draco smirked and in the next seconds both him and Hermione was gone. Voldemort, Lucius and the rest of the death eaters stared bewildered at the pots the two had been seconds prior, then they looked at the death eater by the door, still holding onto Draco's wand. Lucius rose from the chair in a rush and stormed toward the death eater. His jacked the wand out of the perplexed death eaters hands, only to confirm that it was indeed Draco's wand, no doubt about it. Lucius looked at his master, confusion and fear evident in his grey eyes. How had his song been able to do that? What kind of spell was powerful enough to remove the dark mark? How had he been able to apparate from the mansion like that and without a wand?

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself in the oval office of headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Three heads were turned towards in surprise. Harry and Luna had their wands out, while Dumbledore only looked surprised for a short while then smiled knowingly.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," he said, still smiling. Luna sighed relieved, putting down her wand, Harry however lowering his wand, still looked at Draco in wonder. Hermione knew exactly what he was thinking, because she was thinking the exact same thing.

"How did we end up in Dumbledore's office?" Hermione voiced both her and Harry's question. Draco turned towards her a confused look in his eyes.

"Apparating." He answered, like it was obvious.

"But you can't apparate into Hogwarts, can you?" Harry asked, now him voicing Hermione's question. He looked from Draco to Dumbledore, who merely smiled.

"No you can't, I put up the wards myself, but it looks like Mr. Malfoy here outsmarted me." He said and blinked at Draco. Draco grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you learn a thing or two when spending such a long time at Hogwarts as I have, with nothing better to do than reading every book in the library…" Draco explained with a shrug. Harry looked at him in awe as Luna sat in one of the armchairs looking around indifferently, sucking on a lemon drop. Hermione shook her head and sat in an armchair next to Luna. Draco had surprised her more than once lately, she thought back at how he had been and what he had done in front of Voldemort and the death eaters. He had easily shielded both her and himself against one of Voldemort's killing curses and what was that fire spell, it had been beautiful. It had had the power to dissolve the dark mark like it had been mere drawings. Hermione didn't know much about what was behind the dark mark only that it was merged in old, black magic and supposedly impossible to get rid of once it was there. Hermione had given up figuring out Draco, it was simply too much of a challenge for her, as of now.

The door to the office opened suddenly and Blaise Zabini walked in, closely followed by a young woman Hermione hadn't ever seen before. She was holding Zabini's hand as she looked around amazed by every little thing she saw.

"Ah, we're finally all here!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily clapping his hands. Draco and Hermione looked at Dumbledore confused as Harry and Luna walked over and greeted the two new arrivals.

"What's going on?" Draco hissed, directed at Dumbledore, "That's Zabini, he's a…"

"A death eater, just like you?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting Draco. Draco stopped cold then looked at Zabini and the woman. They were conversing cheerfully with Harry and Luna, like they were old friends. Draco watched them, when something suddenly seemed do make sense to him. This had to be the reason why Blaise had been acting weird around him the past year, more cautious and alert. So he had been a spy, just like Draco, without any of them knowing. Draco took a closer look at the girl, now listening to one of Luna's stories with genuine interest. He soon realized that he didn't sense any magic from her and the last piece of the puzzle fell in place. Blaise Zabini had somehow managed to fall in love with a muggle and changed side in the war. Draco smiled, genuinely happy to have his old friend one his side. He walked up to Harry and Blaise and held out a hand.

"Glad to have you on our side, old friend." Draco said. Blaise smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

"Glad to be here."

With every one gathered, Dumbledore called them to join him around the desk and the next 30 minutes were spend planning a strategy of the procedure of the final battle.

The 30 minutes gone a hard, urgent knock came from the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore said loudly. The door opened and a Neville Longbottom stumbled in.

"Ss.. sir, death eaters has, has been located in Hogsmead, sir…" He stuttered, his entire body shaking in fear for what was about to begin. Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Mr. Longbottom, you may return to the great hall, with the others, if you do not wish to participate in this, remember it is your choice." Dumbledore said, calm dominating his voice. Neville nodded and without another words rushed out. Dumbledore looked at the six youths around him.

"This is it," he said, his gaze resting on Harry, "you ready?" Harry nodded determined and the others nodded with him.

"Draco, take the girls to the room, and met us at the place, Harry and Mr. Zabini, come with me." Dumbledore ordered and they all followed. Luna and the muggle girl said the goodbye and followed Draco alongside Hermione. Draco led the girls to the third floor, a place both Luna and Hermione new very well. Walking back and forth the corridor, Draco made the door to the room of requirements appear. The muggle girl looked amazed at the door which had suddenly appeared from a naked wall and Luna walked through it without further ado and Hermione looked at Draco questing.

"What's this?" She asked suspicion growing in her.

"You three girl are staying here, until it's over." Draco explained, mentally preparing himself for the outburst he knew was coming. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What! Why!" she exclaimed, not noticing the muggle girl carefully walking past her into the room. Draco drew a hand through his blond hair and sighed.

"Because anything else is too dangerous." He said calmly, really not wishing to upset her any further. He knew how Hermione felt about this, but he would budge in his decision, Hermione had to stay away from the battlefield, or she would be killed for sure. Draco would allow it to happen again, not after everything they had been through. He met Hermione's eyes, she was fuming.

"There is no way that I'm staying inside that room," she pointed at the open door to the room of requirements fiercely, "while you're out there risking your life, I won't have it, I'll fight with you!"

"No you will not!" Draco shouted, losing his patience. Hermione squinted by Draco's sudden outburst, but she quickly recovered, stood tall before him.

"Will too, I can fend for myself, no need to worry about me!" Hermione shouted back stubbornly. Draco messaged his temples, trying to prevent an upcoming headache. He swore, no matter how much he loved Hermione; she could really get on his nerves too.

"No, you're not and that's final." He said and before Hermione could protest again he closed the gap between them and crashed his lips to her. Hermione struggled at first, trying to break free and protest to his statement, but soon every thought of resistance was forgotten and she drowned in the passionate kiss. Draco broke it up suddenly and without a word he pushed Hermione through the door and locked it behind her. Hermione stood in the room of requirement blinking for a second before she realized what Draco had done. Furious she began banging at the naked wall were the door had been, not second ago.

"Draco, open up!" she shouted at the end of her lungs, "Draco Malfoy, open the door this instant, or…!" There was no respond and no way out. Hitting the wall one last time, she slid down to the floor, tears beginning to fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she met a pair of deep blue eyes. The woman Zabini had had with him was kneeling beside her, with Luna standing behind her, looking at her, eyes full of pity.

"I didn't want Blaise to go either," the girl said, her voice calm and full of pity, "but he didn't budge, he said he was doing it for us and I think your boyfriend think the same way, no matter how bad an excuse it is, when really, I think they just want to play soldiers by themselves, without a girls unreasonable interference." She finished and blinked, giving Hermione a smile. Hermione smiled back and wiped away her tears.

"Boys, huh?"

"Yeah… By the way, I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Caroline Hudson, I'm Blaise girlfriend and what you would call a 'muggle'." The girl said, holding out her hand to Hermione, who took it gratefully.

"Wait, you're Caroline!" Hermione asked surprised. The girl looked at her questing.

"Yeah?"

Hermione then suddenly remembered the dream she have had a few months back. The dream about a supposed future, she had totally forgotten about it, but know that she thought back, everything seemed very clear. She remembered how Harry in the dream had told Zabini, that they had better getting home to their wives and that Blaise's wife had been expecting, she had heard the name Caroline there, and giving it more thought, Hermione had asked Harry to say hello to Luna, which should had Hermione alerted, cause by that time, Harry had been dating Ginny, but now he was with Luna, and it made total sense! Hermione smiled at the two girls in front of her. If the dream was anything to go by, they would all three end up marrying their current boyfriends and have kids, in a near future and Hermione found herself looking forward to this.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend and I'm a muggleborn." Caroline lit up.

"Oh wait, 'muggleborn', Blaise told me about that," she said exited, "that's when your parents are muggle, but you yourself is a witch, right?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, that is correct." She said and smiled at Caroline enthusiasm. By that Hermione, Caroline and Luna began talking exited with each other. They found it very easy the fall into conversation, talking about everything and everything; girls talk. And Hermione and Luna told Caroline about the magical world and its ways and traditions. None of the three girls took notice of what was going on outside the four walls, in which they were. They didn't hear the shouts, screams and sound of battle as they were preoccupied in their own little world. And no one took any notice of them, as the room was hidden and only one person knew how to get inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this was chapter 12, I really hope you like it! Please tell me what you think, so I'll be able to write the next chapter! Thanks, love ya :)


	13. Destiny Decides

**A/N: **Yaih, next chapter! I got to say that I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter, I mean, is it just me or is it extremely hard to write an action sequent? Anyway, this was difficult to write, so I would really like to hear what you all think about it? Though it was difficult, it was really interesting to write too, and I kinda like the outcome and is awaiting your reaction eagerly!

This is, yet again, a sort of song chapter, this time for the song "The Fight" by The Rasmus.

Btw, I've found a picture matching every chapter, since you can't put pictures in the text, check it out and see if you can find the one matching this chapter, it may give you a hint it's in photobucket and called "inspiration for Photographs":P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>**

He walked through the great doors of Hogwarts, out to the grounds surrounding it. Next to him were Harry and Blaise, the two men he would consider to be his best friends. Behind them were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and several of the other professors. By the end of the stairs was a rather large group of people with only a few people he didn't know. Although he knew them from when he had been in the order, 14 years ago, he recognized them without fail. A few of them he had seen in the past seven years, among those were his former Defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin, his potion professor Snape, Mr. Weasley and another old defense teacher called Mad eye Moody, these were some of the people he had felt most close to, during the years he'd been in the order, them and a few others. He thought back at that time with a smile, these people were old friends, yet, in this time and place, they didn't know him as such, but only as a son of a death eater. This made him bitter. How many of these people would live to see the sun rise again, how many of these would he be able to befriend again. He looked away from the group before them and up at one of the castle towers. It wasn't visible to the naked eye, but he knew where the room was, he knew where she was, he only hoped he'd be able to see her again, if only one last time.

They met up with the group by the stairs and greetings and strategic moves were exchanged. A young woman with purple hair came up to him.

"So it's true, Draco Malfoy has actually changed sides and for the better." She said and looked at him calculating. He looked back at her in question then recognition suddenly hit him.

"Cousin Nymphadora! Good to see you again, you don't look one day older!" He exclaimed happily, pulling her into a hug. Nymphadora Tonks froze as he hugged her, she looked around, trying to catch any of the others glances for help, but met none. As he finally let go of her, she looked at him surprised and a little scared. He then remembered that as far as she knew, they'd never met before. He cursed under his breath for forgetting that and looked at her apologetic.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, it's just…" he was about to explain, but got interrupted by a loud cry, sounding like a bird of prey on a hunt. It was the signal; the death eaters had entered the grounds of Hogwarts.

Everyone got in their respective positions, ready for the battle.

_Everything is still and calm  
>In the dead of night<br>Right before for the fight  
>Clouds are gathering for the storm<br>Destiny decides who will live or die_

He positioned himself not far from Harry, as were the plan. A silence fell over the grounds. It was as if even the nature knew what was about to happen. There was none of the usual sounds of animals, coming from the forbidden forest, no gurgle from the black lake, no rustle of the wind in the trees, nothing but complete and utter silence. It was getting dark, the sun had gone down and a few stars had already appeared. He looked up as dark clouds glided over them. A storm was coming; he could feel it, right into his bones, making him shiver.

He saw a large group of death eaters appear from the end of the grounds, coming closer. He took in a deep breath. This was it, the moment he had waited for, within the next hours the future would be decided.

_I've been waiting for this moment  
>It's time for the battle<br>Even if I never make it  
>Take me home<br>I might never get my story  
>Carved in stone<br>But I will rise again  
>The fight is to the end<em>

As the he dodged the first couple of curses shot in his direction, he took in every death eater, studying them, looking for one specific. He had one specific task, one fight he needed to fight. As the amount of curses and shout grew around him, his frustration grew as well. Where could he be? His one task, the one man he'd wanted dead for so long. The one man he hated the most.

"Lucius!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to drown out the screams and shouts.

"Is it me you're looking for, son?" A dark voice suddenly drawled behind him. He spun around and came face to face with a dark cloaked figure, wearing a golden mask, hiding the persons face. He sneered.

"What is it? You're such a coward that you don't even dare to face your own son, but need hiding behind a mask?" he said mocking. The person in front of him lifted his left hand, pulling of the mask, revealing Lucius Malfoy's pale face, cold grey eyes and a gloating smirk plastered on his thin lips.

"Lucius." He noted with gritting teeth. It had been long since he had called Lucius 'father', ever since he'd killed Hermione, Lucius had lost the right to be his father and he had only used it for the past years, as to not raise suspicion, but not anymore, no more play pretend, this was the end. Only one Malfoy was going to see the sun rise.

Lucius nodded and pulled out a wand. His eyes widened as he took a closer look at the wand. Lucius smirked.

"Yes. You recognize this, don't you?" he drawled and caressed the wand slowly, "I have another one, right here," Lucius pulled out another wand. He felt how his anger rose in him and he clenched his fits.

"Ironic, isn't it," Lucius continued unaffected by the angry teen in front of him, "That the wands causing your death, would be your own and that filthy mudblood's, who you claim to _love!_" Lucius spat out the last word as if it had had the most disgusting taste. He looked at him, glees in his eyes. He looked back, not backing down.

"So, where is she, you're little slut?" Lucius asked, his voice dripping with disgust.

"If you're talking about Parkinson, I don't know and I really don't care either." He answered smirking as he saw Lucius' face twist in anger and he drew back both wands and shouted the unforgivable killing curse towards him in a fierce movement. He ducked both the green streams of light shooting towards him and immediately threw an expelliarmus towards Lucius. It hit his right arm and kicked Hermione's wand out of his hand. He summoned the wand to himself, before Lucius could register its location.

"I don't care about my wand, but I will _not _have you dirty Hermione's wand, with you petty death eater tricks!" He said angrily, and placed the wand safely inside his robes. Lucius gathered his composure sneering before smirking and pulling out his own wand.

_Pounding of the drums of war  
>Turn<em>_'s your tears to mud  
>Rivers turns to blood<em>

"Well, no matter, I'll have it back in no time anyway." Lucius said gleefully, and drew back the wands in another attack, though both were drawn back only one was shot forward with a shout of 'crusio'. He dodged it yet again, but before he had time to register, the other wand was shot forward in an unforgivable curse, hitting him square in the chest. He screamed in agony as the familiar pain of the crusatious curse roared through his body. He fell to ground, trying to desperately willing the pain away and breaking the curse. Some part of his brain, not occupied with the pain, sensed a person drawing closer and soon a cold voice broke through.

"Look at you Draco," the voice said mockingly, "At the manor you seemed so strong and confident, but it seems that was all just an act, cause really, your weak son. You may have learned a few useful tricks, but in reality you're nothing, you're not even fit to be a servant of the dark lord. You're pathetic!" He gritted his teeth, trying to drown the pain and looked up at the man before him, the man who had, so long ago, been his father, but was now the sore object of his hate. He began concentrating on the good things, which had happened the last months; his friendship with Luna and Harry, the reporting to Dumbledore and the last, but not least, Hermione. Thinking about her somehow gave him the strength to think clear, through the pain and gather energy to collect his magic. As he did so, he locked eyes with cold grey ones. Grey stared at grey and he felt warmth grow in his body and magic flow in him like a river, gathering in his mind. Eyes still locked with Lucius' he whispered the words.

"Mil…ia milia cultri…" In the next seconds his eyes glowed, thousand knives emerged in thin air and penetrated Lucius, as he screamed in agony the pain of the crusiatous curse lifted and he was able to relax a bit, catching his breath. With legs that felt like jelly he rose carefully and stumbled to Lucius. As he watched him, on the ground withering in pain, bathed in a red pool of blood, he couldn't feel anything but satisfaction. He had seen the sight before, but this time was different, this time he still had _her _and she was waiting for him. As Lucius finally gave in to the darkness and heaved his last breath, he sighed in relief and looked towards the tower in which he knew she was. He was free, they were free. He had waited fourteen years for this moment and he had finally done it, he wouldn't have to watch her die again.

_If__ you live to see another day  
>Take another breathe<br>make it life or death_

He looked away from the tower and turned his attention to the battles going on around him. He watched as several of his old friends from the order battled for their existent. He saw more than one death eater fall to the ground and not raising again, but so far, no order members, this made him feel relieved. Not far from him he saw Harry dueling Voldemort. He smiled to himself; Harry was doing a good job and even used a few wandless spells, which he had taught him. Then he spotted Blaise, only a few meters away, who seemed to be in a bit if a pinch, dueling two monstrous death eaters and had somehow fallen to the ground and lost his wand, really it was no fair match. As both death eaters cast the spell of poisonous green light, he thought quickly, reaching out a hand towards Blaise and shouted:

"Protego maxima!"

The two curses were stopped inches before reaching Blaise and bounced back, hitting the two surprised death eaters, who fell to the ground dead. Blaise looked in his direction surprised. Their eyes met and Blaise smiled, nodding thanks and before long he indulged himself in another death match with a cloaked and masked death eater. He shook his head smiling. Really, the enthusiasm some people could show.

_I've been waiting for this moment  
>It's time for the battle<br>Even if I never make it  
>Take me home<br>I might never get my story  
>Carved in stone<br>But I will rise again  
>The fight is to the end<em>

"Mucus adnauseam tria!" A voice suddenly broke out behind him and he immediately felt his entire body weaken, like someone had pulled out a plug and the energy ran out of him. His muscles turned to jelly and he collapsed on the ground.

"Levicorpus!" another spell hit him and he felt himself getting dragged up and lifted into the air, head turned upside down, making him feel dizzy and unfocused.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear, dear nephew," a sleek voice drawled. A cloaked figure walked up to him, pulling down the hood and taking off the mask.

"Aunt Bella, so nice to see you," he said, not hiding the sarcasm, "I would love to greet you probably, but I'm a bit hung up at the moment…"

"Is that so? What a pity…" asked a smirking Bellatrix Lestrange, gleefully, "Crusio!"

Once again he felt the, by now, familiar pain penetrating his body. He screamed out, feeling too weak to resist the curse running through him. Somewhere in his mind, he registered a scornful laughter and knew that his aunt was having a blast torturing him. He gritted his teeth and tasted blood. His body would soon break down, so much he knew, but he couldn't, not now. He had to keep it up, he had to end this.

Suddenly a clear voice broke through to him; a deep voice he knew very well.

"Stupefy!" it yelled and with that the pain from the crusio disappeared and he soon felt the cold ground beneath him. It felt reveling to his feverish body. He could have let go, right then and there, just give in to the comforting darkness, so tempting, just for a moment and he would be right back up, ready to fight. He just needed a moment…

"Rennervate!" The voice from before broke through the darkness and with it energy. Of only a little he felt he muscles growing firm, his head clearing and his magic returning to him. He looked up from the ground and met the eyes of his oldest friend, smiling at him, relief in his eyes.

"I do believe we're even now," Blaise said and held out his hand. He took it and in a flash he was back on his own legs. Blaise held on to him for a moment, helping him steady. When he stood firmly on his legs, Blaise gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You okay mate?" He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Blaise." It was then both their attention were caught by a moving figure in front of them. Bellatrix was regaining consciousness. Blaise looked at him.

"You got from here?" He nodded gratefully. With a last exchange of smiles, Blaise was off again, finding a death eater to battle.

He stood still as Bellatrix got up from the ground, got her composure back and turned to face him, dark eyes on fire. He took in a deep breath, calming himself and concentrated on gathering his magic for one final blow.

_Give me strength to carry on  
>'till my life is done<em>

"Fiendfyre!" The curse was cast without warning and he watched in horror as a giant, blood red fox of fire emerged from Bellatrix' wand. He had never really seen a fiendfyre this powerful. Normally it was just fire and it was only when the caster was powerful enough that the fiendfyre took shape of an actual animal, since it was portraying the caster's magic. The fiendfyre was powerful and vicious black magic and the sputtering fox before him was no exception. How could he handle such magic? He raced through his mind for a realistic solution, but despite reading so many books, he couldn't come up with anything. As the fox slowly closed dangerously in on him, licking its tongue of fire, Bellatrix looked on with glee in her eyes, exited like a little child at Christmas. He cursed.

"Come on Draco," he mumbled angrily, "there gotta be _something!_"

Then an idea came to him. He didn't know if it would work, but it was all he had. He closed his eyes and started concentrating on his magic completely and ever so slowly, a light blue light emerged from him. Bellatrix stopped in her tracks of evil thoughts and stared at her nephew in surprise. Never had she seen such a sight. It was like Draco was covered in an aura of blue light, what did it mean?

Suddenly the blue light evolved into blue blazing flames. He opened his eyes, but they were not longer the usual grey, but shone blue like the flames that surrounded him. It was the same blue flames Bellatrix had seen in the manor, burning away the dark mark on her nephew's arm.

Slowly a giant creature stepped out of him, emerging from the blue fire. A blue dragon of fire rose in front of Bellatrix and her fox. She gulped and looked at the majestic dragon in awe. It roared and she had to cover her ears in fear of going deaf. The next thing that happened was in mere seconds. The dragon charged forward, swallowing the fox in one mouthful, before turning its attention to Bellatrix. She was like glued to the ground as its blazing eyes focused on her and it opened its mouth slowly.

A piercing scream ran across the battlefield, making every stop mid-fight, scanning around to find the source. What could have made someone scream like that? As their eyes landed near the edge of the forbidden forest, the saw something they would never in the lives forget. It was a giant dragon, taken out of a fantasy. It wasn't like any of the dragons from Rumania, but made of light blue flames, with majestic wings on either side. It was fearsome, making it cold shivers run down your spine, yet incredible beautiful, like nothing before. The scream came from a figure standing before the dragon, caught in blue flames.

Bellatrix screamed and withered in pain as every flame felt like a piercing needles carving into her. It burned away every dark magical particle that rested in her and as it broke through to her black heart, there was no going back.

_Everybody wants the glory  
>But you better remember<br>The fight is to the end  
>The fight is to the end <em>

His sight grew blurry. He saw the blue dragon and the flames eating Bellatrix, but he could hear the screams. He couldn't hear anything and like his ability to hear had vanished, slowly didn't his sight. Everything went pitch black and the last thing he felt was the ground against his heated body…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Argh! Please don't hate me! Or wait, maybe you should, cause I'm totally enjoying this :P Mh, so here's the one million question, will Draco live or die? Well, you have to wait and read next chapter to figure that one out...

In the meantime, how did you like my action chapter? Not to speak about the fox and dragon, cool or a bit too much Yu-Gi-Oh/Beyblade? I gotta admit that I did think of it, but somehow I thought the idea of a wizards magic taking coral form as a beast, was rather cool and come on, when it's Draco, a dragon is a must, not to confuse it with blue eyes white dragon or dragoon, it's another dragon entirely... I promise... :S You can find pictures of the fox and dragon in photobucket too. Now, why are you still reading? REVIEW! :P


	14. When all is said and done

**A/N: So here it is finally, the conclusion of my first completed fanfiction! Hurray! I should host a party… Anyway, I'm SO sorry for the half year delay, took a time of traveling the world and didn't really get to write much :S But here it is, so rejoice! And PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think, since it's my first completed fic! And if you'd like, I may even make an epilogue But anyway, no more talking, now to the story! ENJOY!**

**When all is said and done**

Voldemort screamed and in a blast he turned into grey asses. Harry collapsed on the ground, exhausted but feeling relieved. He had finally done it; Voldemort was finally gone after 7 long years Harry Potter could finally breathe freely, without the threat of an evil wizard wanting him dead. He looked around and saw the order members wining their fights all around him. They were winning. Harry then remembered what had helped him defeating his nemesis. Voldemort had been distracted by a sudden scream, giving Harry an advantage and he had caught it with success. He felt a presence beside him and looked up, meeting the eyes of Blaise Zabini, who had somehow become a good friend during the past six months.

"You did it, Harry." He said smiling. Harry gave him a tired smile.

"Yeah, I did it…" It felt good to say, knowing it was true. Voldemort was gone.

"What _is _that anyway?" Blaise asked, full of wonder. Harry looked up, following his glance to the edge of the forbidden forest.

"It looks like a dragon…" Harry stated, rising up to get a better glance. It seemed the creature had lain down by now, as if it was resting.

"Wait a minute, isn't that where Draco is supposed to be?" Blaise asked suddenly looking worried. Harry's eyes widened before he forgot all about how tired he was and ran to his friend, Blaise close behind him.

The sight that met was something they'd never seen before. A full grown dragon of light blue fire, resting peacefully in front of them, but what seemed even more amazing, was what lay wrapped in under one of its flame wings. Harry and Blaise watched in amazement as they spotted their friend laying, seemingly unhurt by the flames, beneath the mighty wing. As they walked closer, the dragon looked up and began growling, showing its teeth. Harry stopped and held out his arm stopping Blaise behind him.

"It thinks we're gonna hurt him. It is protecting him…" Harry said in amazement and wonder. Blaise looked at Harry questing.

"Then tell it that we're not, that we're his friends…" Blaise said and pushed Harry forward, making sure to be behind him.

"Why me?"

"Cause you can talk to snakes." Blaise said shrugging, like it was obvious. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Does that look like a snake to you?" he asked annoyed pointing at the creature that was obviously _not _a snake.

"Well, no but…" Blaise mumbled. Harry sighed and looked at the still growling dragon. How do you approach a magical creature like that? Wait, maybe another magical creature? Harry took out his wand and swung it thinking about happy memories.

"Expecto patronum!" with a white flash from Harry wand, a majestic stag appeared in front of them. Harry leaned in to it and whispered something before the stag slowly approached the dragon, which stopped growling. Second went by while it seemed that the two magical creatures only stared at each other. Blaise grew inpatient.

"What are they doing?" He complained, Harry hushed him. Then the dragon looked their way locking eyes with Harry, who nodded slowly. Blaise gaped as he could have sworn that the dragon nodded back. It then rose up, allowing Harry and Blaise to approach their friend.

Harry kneeled beside Draco, who lay completely still, eyes closed. A small pond of blood surrounded him, running from several cuts and bruises.

"Hermione is not going to like this…" Harry whispered, taking out his wand and mumbling a few spells he'd learn to check for injuries. Blaise threw himself beside him.

"What? He's dead?" he asked panicked. Harry looked at his dark friend worried.

"No, not yet, but he will be if he doesn't get treated very soon…" That said they both graphed Draco and rushed into the castle heading for the hospital wing. Behind them Harry's white stag dissolved and the blue dragon turned small and followed them.

The door suddenly appeared and opened. The three girls cut their conversation and looked at the door tensely. When Harry, closely followed by Blaise entered, they all drew a relieved sigh. Luna and Caroline ran to their tired looking boyfriends giving them much needed hugs.

"It's over?" Luna asked timidly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Luna, it's over, he's gone…" He said reassuringly and pulled Luna closer. She buried her head in his dirty shirt, breathing him in. So it was finally over and they were free to live their lives.

"Where's Draco?"A nervous voice broke through the heartwarming reunion. Harry looked up from Luna and was faced with Hermione's scared brown eyes. Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore, Snape and Pomfrey did everything they could, it's up to Draco self to make it through…" he said sadly, looking down, not daring to meet her eyes. He heard her gasp and a second later she ran past him out the portrait door.

"Is it really that bad?" Luna asked with a tiny voice. Harry looked at her, in her eyes he saw the same worry that he felt, worry for their mutual friend.

"Yeah," he said regrettable, "All his wounds are heeled and there's no inner damage either, but his pulse and heartbeat are very slow, like he's in some kind of hibernation or coma or something…"

"But what happened out there?" Luna wanted to know. Harry sighed, he really wished he was able to answer that, but he couldn't, he himself had wondered what exactly had happened. Everything had seemed so unreal; the battle, the fact that it was over and most surprising of all, the blue fire dragon, which seemed to have some kind of connection to Draco.

"I really don't know," Harry said honestly, "There was this huge blue fire dragon, Blaise and I found Draco tucked in under its wing, like it was protecting him, I had to make my patronus telling it we wouldn't harm him, when we carried him to the infirmary the dragon turned small and followed. I've never seen anything like it!" Harry had never felt as helpless as he did now; he had never felt more desperate to know an answer. Draco had gone through so much to prevent Hermione being hurt and he had finally managed. Voldemort was gone and they'd won the war, Hermione was safe, but was Draco dying really the cost of it? Didn't he deserve be happy? Didn't they all deserve a happy ending?

Hermione rushed into the hospital wing, desperate to see Draco, tears already escaping her eyes. As she franticly looked around the busy infirmary, to locate Draco, Madam Pomfrey walked up to her, a sad smile on her face. She laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Granger, nice of you to visit, but I'm afraid I can't let you see Mr. Weasley at the moment." Pomfrey said in a sad tone. Hermione blinked and a few tears were released from her eyes, she shook her head.

"I don't care about Ronald at the moment," she said and sniffed, "but I really need to see Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Pomfrey asked. Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Pomfrey looked at her for a moment, curious by her request, as far as she knew, the Gryffindor girl and Slytherin boy had nothing by hate between them, but by the desperate look and tears in the young girls eyes, Pomfrey had clearly missed out on something. She nodded.

"Very well, follow me Ms. Granger." She said and began walking in between the people and beds containing wounded people. Hermione followed determined to see Draco. She walked past several people, who she knew; fellow students, mixed with people from the Order and auror department, who had fought against the death eaters. Hermione felt somehow ashamed that she had excluded from the battle and the chance of getting hurt, what made her so special that she had been relived from the terror? Draco was defiantly gonna hear of this, if he survived... Hermione quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought, of cause he would survive, how could she ever doubt that? It was Draco, he was… Pomfrey stopped in front of a closed curtain and turned to look at Hermione.

"Maybe you can get him to wake up, we've tried everything…" Pomfrey said in a sad and tired tone as she drew the curtains. Hermione felt the tears return tenfold and she fought to hold back a sob. She walked slowly closer to the bed. Draco was paler than usual and lay completely still, his slow breathing barely visible. Hermione plumped to the bed and took his hand, sniffing. She began quietly calling his name while caressing the cool hand; no respond.

"Draco please, come back," she sobbed, "You can't leave me, not after everything, we're destined, remember?" She kissed his hand and began drawing circles on it.

"You know, I never got to tell you this," she began, looking at the hand, "But I had a dream about us a few months ago. I was woken late in the evening by my daughter, Lyra," Hermione smiled at the memory, "she had had a nightmare about her father not coming home from work. I comforted her and soon the front door opened. It was Harry and Zabini helping you through the door because apparently you'd done something stupid and broken your leg. The three of you were close friends and worked together as aurors. Harry was married to Luna and Zabini to Caroline and the two of us were married too, Lyra were our child and I was pregnant with number two. You were so amazing with Lyra as you comforted her, telling her that you would never leave her and how much you loved her and I felt so home in your arms, knowing that I was where I belonged. Everything was perfect, so you see, you can't leave me now, you can't let down Lyra…" The tears ran freely as Hermione finished telling about the dream.

"Daddy…"

Draco looked up from the colored bricks he'd been playing with and met a pair of brilliant brown eyes, framed by blond curled hair. When he opened his eyes again, after passing out on the battlefield, he'd found himself in a white room, with no doors or windows, but a lot of children's toys and this one little girl and boy. The boy looked to be a little young than the girl, but they both looked similar, like they had been siblings. There was a pleasant atmosphere in the room and the boy had invited Draco to play bricks with him. Not being able to resist the adorable stormy grey eyes, Draco had agreed to the child game. For some reason he couldn't explain, Draco had reacted to the girl calling out daddy, and he couldn't help but look up at her.

"It's time to go back…" she said with a little smile. Draco blinked in confusion. What did she mean by go back, go back to where? For all he knew, Draco belonged here, with these two kids. The girl seemed to know his thoughts as she shook her head.

"No, not yet dad. We're missing one…" Draco looked around in the room. Who were they missing? Then it suddenly hit him – Hermione! Hermione was missing! Draco lay down the brick and stood up.

"You're right Lyra, how do I get back?" Draco said with determination. How he knew the girls name, was beyond him, but somehow he just knew these two kids. Lyra smiled and nodded. Draco felt a little tugging in his shirt and looked down, meeting the grey poppy eyes.

"You're leaving daddy?"

Draco smiled sadly and kneeled down in front of the little boy, pulling him into a hug.

"Yes Damon, I'm leaving, for now. But one day we'll meet again and we'll play lots of bricks together, okay?" Draco promised and the little boy nodded.

Draco stood up and looked at the two kids in front of him.

"Say hi to mommy from us!" Lyra said and waved her little hand, then everything became dark once again.

Draco felt his body resting one something soft, like a bed. He became aware of silent voices talking around him and the faint light piercing through his closed eyes, but most of all, he sensed the presence next to him, the silent sobbing and the soft calling of his name. Draco smiled, still remembering his resent visit.

"You're forgetting Damon, I think he'd be sad if he knew…" he said opening his eyes slowly.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Draco!" she exclaimed and hugged him, best way possible, with him lying down, "Thank Merlin you're alive!" Draco felt the air being knocked out of him from Hermione's hugging attack, but couldn't help grinning. He returned her hug, turning it into a tight embrace as he closed his eyes and breathed her in. It was over, not only his dad, but also Bellatrix and probably Voldemort were gone too, and they were both alive, Hermione and him, alive and well. He had finally accomplished his year's long mission and now there was only one thing left to do.

"Marry me…" Draco whispered gently in Hermione's ear, none the less, she heard it clearly. She moved so that she was able to look down at Draco, who lay beneath her. He smiled up at her, though with a firm seriousness, and she knew he wasn't joking. Hermione knew what she had heard, but she needed to make sure.

"What…?" She asked surprised. Draco's smile erupted to his eyes as they lit up.

"Hermione Granger, please marry me." Draco repeated, this time louder. By this Hermione blinked a few times, before starting giggling as her cheeks turned slightly pink. She had to sit up and hold her stomach as the giggles erupted to a full-blown laughter. Draco followed her move, sitting up too, looking at her confused.

"Sorry…" She said in between laughs, "I'm sorry Draco!" Draco's face fell and he lay back down, turning his back to her.

A few minutes later, when the sound of Hermione's laughter had died out, Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and a body placing itself behind him. He knew who it was, but didn't turn.

"I'm sorry Draco," Hermione said again, this time in a low and serious voice, "It's just… So much has happed the last twenty hours, so many different emotions, I don't how to react, but one thing, I'm sure of," she said and paused for a moment, before continuing, "Yes." This made Draco turn to face her, with a curious look. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I do want to marry you, in fact, there's nothing I want more than to marry you." This made Draco smile too and he pulled her down in a passionate, hungry kiss.

This was how Harry, Luna, Blaise and Caroline found them as they entered the hospital wing minutes later. Harry cleared his throat and caught the snogging couple's attention. But they merely grinned as they looked up and met the eyes of their friends. It was then Hermione suddenly thought of something that Draco had said.

"By the way, who's Damon?"

A/N: Sooo..? What do you think? What do you think? What do you think? What do you think? WHAT DO YOU THINK! Please leave me a comment! Love ya'll and thank you for reading my story


End file.
